Gentille fille
by lyzabeth
Summary: Un doute, une nuit, une filature. Des questions. Quelques réponses. HGxDM
1. Chapter 1

Note : Petit texte écrit en exactement 1h49. Je n'en attends pas grand-chose, il n'est pas encore prévu de suite, mais qui sait ? J'avais jute envie d'écrire. Je ne me suis pas relue. Il doit donc y avoir une quantité impressionnante de faute. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais bossé sur Hermione et Drago. Ceci expliquant cela. J'espère que malgré tout, vous aimerez.

Note 2:

Voilà, j'ai relu, un peu corrigé. Il doit y avoir moins de fautes... J'espère en tout cas...

Lyzabeth.

Titre provisoire.

Classement semi-provisoire.

Gentille Fille

Hermione avançait à pas furtifs, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de chose. En plus, elle était nulle pour ça. Elle grogna, risqua un petit coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne. Enfin « presque » personne… Elle grinça des dents, respira, et comme dans les mauvais dessins animés, elle se glissa avec la discrétion risible d'un hippopotame jusqu'à la colonne d'en face. Elle s'appuya contre elle, essuya une énième traînée de sueur imaginaire et s'autorisa un nouveau soupire. Elle reprit son courage, risqua un nouveau coup d'œil, grimaça, et se lança vers une nouvelle colonne. N'avançant que très lentement, elle faisait ainsi toutes les colonnes du couloir. Mais la peur d'être repérée la tenait bien trop fort. Elle se savait ridicule, mais tant que ça marchait…

Sa cible avait tourné au bout du couloir alors qu'elle n'en était qu'au milieu. La pression chuta un peu. Restant malgré tout prudente, elle arrêta ses allers-retours pour longer les piliers. Accélérant quand même le pas, elle arriva bientôt au bout du couloir, essoufflée.

Nouveau coup d'œil. Cible repérée, longeant le mur qui faisait face aux fenêtres, elle baissa la tête, le plus silencieusement possible.

Il faisait nuit. Il était tard. Elle était fatiguée et voulait juste rentrer dormir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sur sa poitrine brilla à la lumière d'une torche, son insigne de préfète en chef. La cible, elle aurait dû l'appréhender, la punir. L'enfermer dans un cachot et l'y laisser croupir une semaine, voir deux… Histoire de lui faire payer de passer sous son nez juste à la fin de sa dernière ronde. Elle ne rejetait pas complètement l'hypothèse d'un complot visant à la tenir éloignée de son lit. En effet, privée de sommeil, ses notes s'en ressentiraient forcément, et là, c'était la porte ouverte à ceux qui voulaient prendre sa place. Non. Jamais !

Elle serra les dents, contenant sa colère. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Pourquoi s'enquiquiner à filer un con qui tourne en rond à cause d'une probable insomnie ? Elle n'avait qu'à se faire remarquer, le chopper grâce à un Stupéfix bien lancé, lui retirer des points, informer Dumbledor et basta. Affaire conclue. Et hop, au lit ! Mais non… Elle se retrouvait comme une idiote à suivre un élève. Alors que suivre discrètement les gens, c'était pas vraiment son truc. Mais elle le faisait. Parce qu'elle avait promis à Harry.

Malgré le récent rapprochement des deux maisons -gryffondor et serpentard- Harry n'avait pas totalement confiance. Hermione ne pouvait lui en vouloir, même si elle le trouvait stupide. Harry avait beaucoup perdu. Et il ne voulait plus perdre. Hermione sentait la peur et la colère ronger son ami et elle y assistait, comme impuissante. Alors elle avait décidé d'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait à presque une heure du matin en train de suivre Malefoy qui tournait en rond dans le château depuis facilement une bonne heure. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Malefoy se contentait de suivre les couloirs, tournait à la première intersection venue et aux carrefours, c'était une fois à droite, une fois à gauche. Parfois tout droit. Malefoy était devenu une énigme depuis la rentrée. C'était lui qui était venu voir Harry. Il s'était excusé, et avait demandé la paix. Plus aucune injure n'était sortie de sa bouche depuis. Presque plus un mot, d'ailleurs. Il avait subit pas mal de représailles de la part d'un peu tout le monde et n'avait rien répliqué. C'était elle qui était intervenue. Elle ne l'aimait pas plus, le détestait toujours autant. Malefoy restait Malefoy. Cependant, Malefoy était aussi un humain. Et la vengeance, la violence pure et dure contre une quelconque forme de vie, ça, ça la dégoûtait.

Elle avait aussi eu un peu pitié de lui. Mais cette pitié mal placée s'était bien vite évaporée. Malefoy ne disait plus rien, n'injuriait plus, ne menaçait plus, ne commandait plus. Pourtant, il gardait cette fierté. Cet orgueil qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Oui, un Malefoy resterait toujours un Malefoy.

Un autre couloir. Un nouveau soupir. Bon sang, elle en avait marre. Elle se mordit la joue. Pensa à Harry. S'excusa mentalement et respira profondément. Elle sortit sa baguette, se campa au milieu du couloir et se racla la gorge : « hum, hum ». Le souvenir d'Ombrage la fit grimacer, mais elle rejeta l'idée bien loin. A quelques mètres d'elle -environ 10 estima t-elle- la silhouette de Malefoy se figea. Puis se retourna lentement. Hermione approcha, réduisant la distance…

* * *

Elle ne réagit même pas au petit sourire de Malefoy et à son regard qui criait la satisfaction :

-Malefoy, puisque tu as dépassé le couvre feu de plus d'une heure, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 10 points à Serpentard. Naturellement, j'en informerai aussi Dumbledor.

-Tu as mis une heure.

-Une heure ?

-Avant de m'arrêter.

-Tu m'avais repérée alors… Soupira Hermione, pas vraiment étonnée.

-Tu n'es pas très discrète.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Lança t-elle, comme ça, l'air de rien.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu me suivais, et combien de temps tu mettrais avant de craquer.

Hermione soupira. Malefoy avait parlé d'un ton plat. Intact. Sans la moindre parcelle d'émotion. Une façon de parler qu'il avait depuis le début de l'année et qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. De son point de vue, Malefoy semblait totalement perdu. Ou très blessé. Mais l'orgueil qu'il continuait d'afficher l'empêchait de valider l'une ou l'autre de ces hypothèses. Et ça aussi, ça l'agaçait. De ne pas savoir.

Elle était fatiguée. Malefoy s'était foutu de sa gueule, seuls ses yeux l'affichaient, tout le reste était gravé dans l'immobilité émotionnelle. Elle en avait marre. Elle pensa à son lit douillet qui l'attendait et décida de terminer ça au plus vite :

-Soit, tu as ta réponse, maintenant, retournes dans ton dortoir et respecte le règlement s'il te plait. Salut.

Hermione tournait déjà les talons, mais Malefoy la retînt par le poignet. Elle frissonna. De froid et de peur. Elle était persuadée que Malefoy s'était englué dans une inactivité franchement insupportable. Or là, il agissait. Ce n'était rationnellement pas possible. Ou alors elle s'était trompée. Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Pourtant la prise de Malefoy sur son bras, elle ne l'imaginait pas. Elle était bien là. Alors elle s'était… :

-Pour être précis, je n'ai qu'une réponse sur deux. Alors, pourquoi me suivais-tu ?

-Tu sais que rien ne m'oblige à te répondre, répliqua Hermione sans se laisser démonter, je suis préfète en chef, je n'ai pas à me justifier, et tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ?

-A la condition que tu me répondes.

Hermione serra les dents. Décidément, la voix plate de Malefoy l'exécrait. Elle l'insupportait. Elle était en totalement désharmonie avec son regard. Avec son action. Elle renforçait l'énigme « Malefoy ». Et elle était intelligente, un peu scientifique même, elle aimait les énigmes. Et ce comportement titillait ce côté de sa personnalité. Mais là, elle était fatiguée. Malefoy s'était moqué d'elle. Elle n'avait plus de patience. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette et elle la pointa sur Malefoy :

-J'ai dis, lâche moi.

-Et moi j'ai dis, réponds moi.

La surprise la heurta de plein fouet. Aucune réaction. Même dans ses yeux. Rien. Juste l'envie de savoir. Son cerveau carbura. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser la magie. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Malefoy, malgré les cours qu'elle prenait pour se défendre. Malefoy restait un homme. Un homme qui était devenue froid. Ce genre était le pire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de lui répondre. Mais sa propre fierté ne pouvait s'abaisser à obéir docilement :

-Je suis préfète en chef, je te suivais pour voir si tu rejoignais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et en vrai, ça donne quoi ?

Hermione masqua sa surprise, Malefoy l'énervait. Elle aurait dû abandonner. Ne pas le suivre. Aller se coucher bien tranquillement. Et dormir. Mais Malefoy lui tenait tête. Elle n'était pas prête à s'avouer vaincue :

-Me soupçonnes-tu de mentir ?

-Je ne le soupçonne pas, je l'affirme.

-Tu n'as aucune raison valable, si ce n'est ton obstination. Je ne mens pas.

-Quand tu mens, tu fronces légèrement les sourcils.

-Que… Heiiiin ?

Hermione pouffa de rire. C'était ridicule. Tout bonnement ridicule. Malefoy venait de lui sortir une de ces répliques à l'eau de rose comme on n'en trouve jamais dans la réalité. Et tout ça avec la certitude de sa voix plate. C'était ridicule :

-Merci, Malefoy, c'était très drôle, maintenant lâche moi, je voudrais aller dormir.

-Je ne rigolais pas.

-Malefoy, les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

-Je ne rigolais pas.

-Tu m'énerves ! Ok, alors l'histoire, c'est qu'on se méfie de toi -t'es le rival d'Harry, tu peux comprendre, et t'as pas toujours été un tendre- et je voulais savoir s'il y avait une raison ou pas de se méfier de toi. Heureux ? Alors lâche moi et bonne nuit.

Malefoy ne répliqua rien. Il se contenta de regarder ses yeux. Son front. Ou plutôt ses sourcils. Il parut satisfait, ou tout du moins, convaincus que cette fois-ci, c'était la vérité. Hermione était plongée dans son regard. Son regard fier. Qui à cet instant prônait la supériorité. Elle était sûre que Malefoy savait déjà. Alors, il avait voulu jouer avec elle. Ce n'était pas normal. Malefoy ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à un être humain normalement constitué. Elle sentit la prise sur son bras se relâcher et soupira. Pendant juste une seconde, elle baissa sa garde. Malefoy en profita pour la tirer vers lui. Il attrapa son visage de sa main libre et lui vola un baiser.

Le blanc. Le blanc total. Bientôt rougi par la colère. L'incompréhension. Mais surtout la colère. Quand Hermione cligna des yeux et revint sur terre, Malefoy lui tournait le dos et partait tranquillement. Par réflexe à sa colère, elle leva sa baguette et lança un stupéfix. Le rayon rouge jaillit, fusa et fut englouti par quelque chose qui entourait Malefoy. Il ne se retourna même pas. Ne s'arrêta même pas. Et Hermione, bouillonnante de rage et de fatigue, décida de tout oublier. Elle était débarrassée de Malefoy. Elle pouvait aller se coucher en toute tranquillité. Elle fit demi-tour et disparut dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Direction sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ?

« Gentille fille. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Suite aux reviews, j'ai décidé de faire une suite à cette fic. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je posterai, mais j'essayerai de tenir un délai de deux semaine maximum. **

**Suite à cela, je voulais faire une demande de bêta, si parmi mes lectrices (eurs) ça tente quelqu'un… **

**Je remercie du fond du cœur ceux qui m'ont reviewé et ceux qui m'ont lus. **

**A bientôt,**

**Lyzabeth**

**Gentille fille**

**Chapitre 2 : Attention, dispute en vue !**

_Ah non, mais NON !_

Hermione grogna, se retourna dans son lit, tenta d'ignorer la sonnerie stridente de son réveil qui s'acharnait à vouloir la tirer de son si bon sommeil. Elle avait déjà mal à la tête et le son aigue ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Enervée, elle abandonna cette lutte vaine de la recherche du sommeil contre le réveil. Elle s'assit et arrêta enfin la sonnerie, soulagée. Le silence qui l'entoura sembla soudain trop épais, prêt à l'étouffer.

Hermione se secoua, rejeta sa couverture au pied de son lit et frissonna de froid, à présent bien réveillée. Même si la tentation de se recoucher bien blottie sous sa couette traînait encore dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Déjà, les souvenirs de la veille commençaient à refaire surface. Elle se sentait un peu perdue. Mais surtout en colère. Contre Malefoy pour avoir agit de la sorte, et contre elle, pour ne pas réussir à passer outre, et parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Malefoy avait joué avec elle, point. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'arrivait à passer à autre chose ? Elle avait sa réponse. C'était tout ce que son esprit désirait. Pourtant, sa fierté rejetait en bloc cette solution. Ainsi depuis une heure du matin, sa fierté et son esprit se menaient un combat acharné et qui avait plus que troublé ses petites heures de sommeil qui lui restaient et l'affublaient de cernes dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle grogna et se forçat à se lever. Pliée en deux par une douleur dans le dos, elle se sentit soudain très vieille et ça acheva de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Cette journée ne sera définitivement pas bonne. Elle se dirigea droit vers la douche, toujours pliée en deux. Elle lutta pour se débarrasser de son pyjama, mais fut un peu soulagée quand l'eau chaude percuta enfin sa peau. Elle commença à se relâcher, ses muscles se détendirent et elle put enfin se tenir droite et un vague sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres avant d'être englouti par un jet d'eau brûlant.

Elle acheva sa toilette et se prépara dans une très relative bonne humeur. Un coup d'œil vers son réveil l'avertit qu'elle était en retard sur son horaire habituel. Si ce n'était pas si grave, cela envoya valser au loin son optimisme tout frais. Aujourd'hui sera juste une journée « sans ». Agacée, elle attrapa la bandoulière de son sac, vérifia que sa baguette était bien dans sa robe, de telle façon qu'elle puisse la dégainer très facilement. A croire que la parano d'Harry avait déteint sur elle. En même temps, les évènements de la veille -enfin veille...- lui avait prouvé que même des morts vivants, tendance dépressifs, pouvaient cacher de sérieux désordres mentaux... Bref, pas le temps de tergiverser, elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et sortit dans le couloir. Sa démarche, rapide pour rattraper un temps perdu qui s'était déjà envolé, fit s'accélérer sa respiration. En ce moment elle maudissait sa vie si sédentaire qui lui avait creusé un profond déficit physique. Elle y remédiait quand elle pouvait, s'exerçant de diverses manières, mais les courbatures dont elle héritait à chaque fois avaient –d'une façon qu'elle ne comprenait pas- une sérieuse tendance à la ralentir.

Elle passa les portes de la Grand salle à la hâte, se dirigea automatiquement vers sa table. Vers le milieu de sa table pour être plus précis. Là où l'attendaient Harry et Ron. A peine posée, la voix railleuse de Ron heurta sa mauvaise humeur. Grave Erreur:

-Ben dis donc, t'as une sale tête !

-Toujours autant de tact, Ron… Tempéra Harry.

Hermione lança un micro sourire de remerciement à Harry et parvint à ne rien répliquer. Même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Sa raison l'informait qu'il était idiot de se disputer avec son ami, juste parce qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Et elle n'aimait pas l'idiotie plus que ça. Alors, elle n'ajouta rien :

-Néanmoins, il n'a pas tort. Tu sembles fatiguée, mal dormi ?

C'était presque trop parfait pour que ça devienne réalité. Elle et ses amis, mangeant tranquillement, et en silence. Ça aurait été trop bien. Mais bon, Harry lui lançait là une perche qu'elle ne pouvait dignement pas ignorer. Elle rangea sa frustration et sa mauvaise humeur quelque part et répondit :

-Très peu dormis serait plus exact.

-Pourquoi ? Trop bossé ?

-Non, une ronde qui s'est éternisée. Je suivais Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pouvais pas juste lui enlever un max de point ?

_Merci Ronald, je n'y avais pas pensé toute seule…_

-Eh bien, je voulais voir si les soupçons d'Harry avaient une certaine véracité…

-Mais bien sûr qu'ils en ont !

Ronald, toujours porte parole d'Harry, quel boulet parfois ! En même temps, mieux valait que ce soit lui qui parle qu'Harry, parce qu'il semblait d'un seul coup de très mauvaise humeur… Hermione soupira intérieurement. Sa frustration montant toujours un peu plus :

-Et résultat ? Lança Harry, glacial.

-Eh bien, il m'a mené en bateau, à part ça, rien de très menaçant à vrai dire. Je crois qu'on peut tourner la page avec lui.

Harry, le poing serré sur son couteau allait répondre, mais la cloche sonna. Hermione en profita pour se lever d'un bond, coupant court à la conversation. Elle attrapa son sac et lança par-dessus le soudain brouhaha : « Bon, on en reparle ce soir. Vous venez, on va être en retard ! ». Et sans un regard de plus, elle s'inséra dans le flux des corps qui se pressaient vers la sortie. Toujours énervée, et encore plus par cette soudaine foule, elle n'hésita pas à jouer des coudes plus que de raison. C'était peut être bas, mais ça faisait un de ces biens !

Une simple journée n'était jamais parue aussi longue à Hermione. Elle avait réussit à gérer la matinée. Métamorphose et Sortilèges. Mais ces cours pratiques l'avaient vidée de son énergie et les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie finirent par l'épuiser complètement. Elle avait pourtant décidé de travailler comme d'habitude, mais sa courte nuit, le cas Malefoy qui voltigeait sous son crâne et la dispute qu'elle pressentait avec Harry l'achevait. Trop de stresse. Déjà que d'éviter les serpentards et deux gryffondors en cours commun, c'était pas facile, là, c'était tout simplement trop. Etrangement, l'hypothèse du complot lui semblait soudain de plus en plus réelle... Après tout elle avait juste pris quelques notes puis gagnées par l'ambiance somnolente de la classe, elle avait achevé les deux heures en papillonnant allègrement des paupières. Le cerveau derrière ce plan était un génie à n'en point douter. Peut être presque aussi intelligent qu'elle. Alors qui?

Quand la cloche sonna la fin de la journée, Hermione, réveillée, jeta un regard triste à la pauvre moitié de parchemin vaguement noirci qui traînait sur son bureau. Elle était dégoûtée et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas demander d'aide à un autre gryffondor. Soupirant, grommelant, fulminant même, elle ramassa ses affaires et se traîna jusqu'à sa maison. Elle prenait son temps, en profitait pour rassembler un peu de courage. Elle sentait la confrontation de se rapprocher à mesure que ses pas la dirigeaient vers la salle commune. Elle était loin d'être pressée d'y arriver…

Elle avait réussit à semer Harry et Ron toute la journée et même à la fin du cours, mais là, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et puis bon, une fois que tout aurait éclaté, ce sera fini. Et elle pourra travailler un peu et dormir. Elle en avait sacrément besoin. Aussi, elle accéléra le pas, mais sans être pour autant soulagée. Elle voulait juste mettre un terme à ce stresse qui ne faisait que la gêner.

Elle murmura le mot de passe à la grosse dame, passa la porte et se retrouva dans la salle commune rouge et or. Il faisait chaud. Il y avait du bruit, des rires. De la vie. Et ça la fatiguait. Elle scruta la salle et repéra les touffes orange et noir de ses amis à une table. Ils l'attendaient. Ne l'avait-elle pas prédit? Elle pouffa mentalement. Avec un peu de chance elle pourra bientôt remplacer la Trelawney... Elle s'aventura dans l'antre, un peu au radar, surveillant où elle mettait les pieds. On ne savait jamais dans ici. Les jumeaux avaient beau être partis, leurs accessoires poussaient à foison dans le coin.

Elle s'installa en face des deux garçons, son sac à ses pieds, les coudes sur la table. Ce n'est pas elle qui relança le sujet, mais Harry qui ne perdit pas une seconde :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda Harry d'une voix posée mais malgré tout difficilement maîtrisée.

-Je n'ai pas dit de lui faire confiance. Juste de le laisser tranquille. On a autre chose de plus utile à faire que de l'épier.

-Mais il est un danger !

-Et en quoi ?

-C'est un serpentard ! Mais plus, c'est un Malefoy !

Le ton commençait déjà à monter et Hermione n'entendait plus les bruits de la salle, trop absorbée dans la conversation. Elle serrait les poings, se retenant d'exploser. Ron qui n'avait encore rien dit, entra dans la partie :

-Il n'a pas tort, Hermione.

-Oh toi, tais toi. Tu es loin d'être partial ! Et toi Harry, je pensais que tu étais plus évolué. Penser en fonction d'un arbre généalogique ! Hermione baissa un peu la voix, Sirius aussi avait une famille peu reluisante, est-ce que tu penses que ça fait de lui un méchant ?

-Ne mélange pas les choses Hermione, on parle de Malefoy là ! Tenta de tempérer Ron, voyant Harry sur le point d'exploser.

La tension et la colère étaient montées tellement vite qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas tout. Mais les paroles d'Harry et de Ron la mettaient hors d'elle. C'était tout simplement hallucinant. Elle ne pensait pas que ses amis étaient à ce point idiot et enclavés dans les préjugés. Ils n'avaient pas tort, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. En regardant en arrière, on avançait à rien. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour tenter de se calmer :

-Ecoutez, je ne dis pas d'oublier toutes les crasses et qu'on aille manger tous ensemble demain, voir se balader et tout. Je dis juste de relâcher la pression, de le laisser tranquille et nous concentrer sur le Lord. Je pense que lui est plus dangereux, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Tu as raison sur ça, mais pas question de laisser Malefoy faire ce qu'il veut. Il est dangereux.

-Hey, Harry, arrête la parano là. Malefoy est un ELEVE, au même titre que toi et moi, fous-lui la paix.

-Non. J'ai pas confiance.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela l'exaspérait. Elle se mit debout, soudainement consciente que tous écoutaient leur dispute. Elle attrapa son sac et fit face à ses deux idiots d'amis :

-Je vais être claire, je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, elle se tourna un peu et éleva encore un peu plus la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende. Si j'entends la moindre rumeur négative concernant des gryffondors et des serpentards. Si je vois quelqu'un chercher des noises à un serpentard, s'il y autre chose que de l'amitié -et plus si affinité- ou de la courtoisie entre gryffondors et serpentards, je vous jure que vous le regretterez. TOUS. Je suis préfète en chef et je n'hésiterais pas à user de mon pouvoir, même contre ma maison. Je vous le dis, la paix a déjà été faite, et je ferais tout pour qu'elle perdure. Alors tenez-vous à carreau. Sur ce, Harry, Ron, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. A demain.

Et Hermione se fraya un chemin dans l'amas de gryffondors qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle avait les joues rouges, la respiration courte, et était plutôt gênée, mais elle ne regrettait pas. Elle ne supportait pas l'idiotie. Elle referma le portrait sur un silence de mort. Elle en avait peut être trop fait, ça allait jaser. Bof, tant pis, ce qui était fait était fait. Point. Un peu vacillante, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre. Direction son lit. Tant pis pour ses devoirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Bonjours ! Navrée de ce retard, je pense vous devoir une explication. La semaine dernière, j'ai eu pas mal de travail en retard dans mes études. J'ai malgré tout réussi à taper ce chapitre à la va vite et à l'envoyer à ma bêta – je pense que vous pouvez la vénérer parce que sans elle ce chapitre aurait été une véritable massacre de la langue française- le truc c'est que je suis partie en vacances une semaine –cette semaine- voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pus poster. Mais je suis de retour, mon chapitre à été corrigé –par ma génialissime bêta, applaudissez là, c'est un ordre^^- le voici donc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai déjà une idée du suivant. A dans deux semaines !**

**Un dernier remerciement à vous lecteurs (s'il y en a) et à Mad meloon.**

**Note 2 : je tenais à vous dire que dans ce chapitre, il semble y avoir une incohérence, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas expliqué le contexte de ma fic ( livres pris en compte, années …). Pas encore. Mais ça viendra.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Un mot de Nuit en pleine Journée.**

Comme tous les matins, la sonnerie du réveil tira Hermione de son sommeil. Elle grogna, et son esprit, pourtant déjà réveillé lui rappela que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait éteindre son réveil et se rendormir. On était en week end après tout. Hermione était plus que séduite par l'offre un peu trop aguichante. Mais elle résista. Elle avait du travail en retard, et elle n'aimait pas se lever trop tard. Elle avait l'impression de perdre sa journée. Alors elle éteignit son réveil et se leva doucement. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Elle avait mal dormie et la fatigue lui pesait sur les épaules. Prendre son temps était la meilleure solution pour ne pas voir son humeur assombrie. Hier, Harry et Ron lui avaient à peine parlé, les gryffondors en général aussi d'ailleurs. C'était agaçant. A croire qu'on ne pouvait plus exposer sa pensée tranquillement. Bien sûr, une part d'Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait d'ors et déjà retirer le « tranquillement » de sa phrase, et ajouter la très légère nuance qu'elle n'avait pas juste « exposé ses idées » mais un peu menacé tout le monde… Enfin, tous les gryffondors ça réduisait de pas mal le pourcentage de la population vivante. Mais elle était persuadée d'avoir raison. Et savoir qu'elle avait raison la mettait encore plus en colère contre ses amis/camarades.

Elle s'aventura dans la salle de bain, sa colère l'ayant parfaitement réveillée. Elle se déshabilla, entra sous la douche chaude. Elle prit bien son temps, de façon à se détendre tranquillement. Elle laissa l'eau emporter sa colère, vider son esprit. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper de la bêtise de ses amis. Comme rattraper son cours d'Histoire de la magie. Se reposer, peut être prendre un peu d'avance dans ses leçons. Après tout, la semaine qui venait allait être particulièrement fatigante. Si elle ne voulait pas accumuler un retard trop important, elle devait se préparer, prendre de l'avance, s'organiser quoi. Et elle était une pro de l'organisation.

Elle finit par éteindre la douche et se prépara à affronter le froid polaire qui régnait hors de la cabine. Une dure épreuve. Et c'est aussi ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas fan des douches. C'est vrai, tant qu'on est dessous et que l'eau est chaude, c'est le pied, mais dès qu'on en sort, il fait toujours super froid. Elle prit une forte inspiration et sortit rapidement, d'un geste bien calculé elle attrapa la serviette chauffée, la déplia adroitement et l'entoura autour d'elle, enveloppant son corps dans une douceur molletonnée très agréable. Elle se sécha, et retourna dans sa chambre, plus précisément devant son armoire. Elle farfouilla, et finit par prendre ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle eu la chance que ce qu'elle fut assez ample, chaud et assez bien assorti, bien que son image ne soit pas son plus grand souci- loin de là même- elle avait conscience que l'image que l'on donnait était des plus importante. L'éternelle histoire de la première impression, ou un truc du genre. Bref, pour l'instant, c'était amplement suffisant.

Elle se battit ensuite contre sa crinière, mais parvint à lui donner un semblant d'ordre et c'était le plus important. Ces années de pratique avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Elle reposa sa brosse, versa quelques croquettes et un peu d'eau dans les gamelles de Pattenrond. Il était parti en vadrouille quelque part, mais Hermione savait qu'il rentrerait dans peu de temps, après tout, elle le méritait, depuis quelques jours, elle ne le traitait pas correctement. Enfin prête, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 10h15. Elle prit une respiration. Elle se préparait déjà à affronter le silence rageant de ses amis. Elle emmagasina le maximum de patience, et sortit de sa chambre.

Dans les couloirs très peu peuplés, elle ressentait, sans le voir- ni même le comprendre- une sorte d'excitation. Elle fronça les sourcils, se mettant en mode « marche automatique ». Le principe était simple, alors que ses pas la menaient à la grande salle, elle se plongeait dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un évènement quelconque qui devait se dérouler dans la journée. A son grand dam, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte de la Grande Salle et qu'elle vit le décor que cela fit « tilt ». Sortant du ciel aux lourds nuages gris, dansaient dans une brise inexistante les draperies des serpentards et des poufsouffles. Bien évidemment, c'était aujourd'hui que se déroulait le premier match de quidditch. Serpentards vs Poufsouffle. Elle se demanda si les serpentards allaient encore l'emporter. Histoire d'avoir une nouvelle et quasi traditionnelle finale serpentards/gryffondors. Elle haussa les épaules, elle ne connaissait pas la construction des équipes, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se perdre en pronostiques. Elle aurait les résultats ce soir, quand elle aura fini ses devoirs. Pas avant. Elle scruta la table des gryffondors et repéra ses amis. Elle les rejoignit, s'assit et commença à se servir. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de saisir la carafe de café que Ron attaqua :

-Alors Hermione, à ton avis, qui va gagner le match ?

-Mais voyons Ron, enchaîna Harry sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, bien sûr que pour elle, ce sont les génialissime serpentards qui vont gagner !

-Que suis-je bête, bien entendu, tous ses encouragement iront à ces bien aimées vipères.

Ils semblaient avoir fini leur speech. Hermione reposa la carafe en douceur, calculant ses gestes avec le plus de précision possible. Elle redressa la tête avec lenteur, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry puis de Ron. Elle respira une fois de plus profondément pour garder son calme. Malheureusement, ça ne suffisait pas. Ses paumes s'écrasèrent sur le bois de la table et elle se leva :

-Vous avez terminé, c'est bon ? Parfait ! J'ai été très contente de passer cette journée avec vous, c'est vrai ce fut un peu court, mais l'important est que nous gardions tous une bonne impression de ce précieux moment passé ensemble. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser en espérant que votre connerie aura disparu demain. Malheureusement, j'en doute. Bye.

Et elle leur tourna le dos, direction la sortie. Elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle sans se rendre compte que le brouhaha de la salle qui s'était un peu affaibli avait retrouvé son niveau sonore habituel. Elle voulut retourner dans sa chambre, mais son ventre protesta, alors elle bifurqua vers un couloir qui la mènerait vers les cuisines. Elle s'efforça d'oublier l'évènement pendant son court trajet. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser pourrir la journée.

Arrivée devant le tableau, elle chatouilla la poire. Saisit la poignée et entra dans l'antre des elfes. Ayant entendu le bruit, ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Elle eut un petit sourire, un peu intimidée par le nombre d'yeux posés sur elle. Mais elle se reprit. Avant même qu'elle ait eu à le chercher, Dobby apparut devant elle. Il avait fini par revêtir l'uniforme des elfes, mais en y ajoutant malgré tout sa petite touche personnelle. Des morceaux de tissus désunis à droite à gauche, l'écusson des poufsouffles brodé sur un bandeau passé autour de son crâne chauve. Hermione hésitait entre la surprise, l'irritation. Alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être irritée. Elle opta donc pour une hilarité mal dissimulée derrière un trop grand sourire. La voix couinante de l'elfe parvint à se frayer un chemin dans le ramdam qui résultait de l'activité fiévreuse de la cuisine pour servir les ventres affamés des étudiants. Un peu gênée par sa requête, elle se pencha un peu vers Dobby pour qu'il puisse l'entendre sans qu'elle n'ait à parler trop fort :

-Bonjour Dobby.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, répondit le petit elfe en se courbant. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous Miss ?

-Eh bien, est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer un panier avec un petit déjeuné s'il te plait ? Et aussi, euh, j'aimerais une grande bouteille de café.

-Très bien Miss, attendez un peu Miss.

Et l'elfe se courba tellement qu'Hermione crut qu'il allait s'écraser le nez par terre, elle esquissa le geste de le retenir, mais Dobby avait déjà fait demi tour et s'était glissé entre ses « collègues ». Hermione ne savait pas trop si ce terme convenait, mais elle décida que oui. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps- tout juste 5 minutes jugea t-elle- que déjà Dobby revenait en transportant sur sa tête un panier d'osier qui parfois tanguait dangereusement. Hermione l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, remercia Dobby et sortit de la cuisine. Le panier pesait son poids sans vraiment être trop lourd. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, ignorant les regards et chuchotements qu'elle surprenait. La tension qui régnait et que Malefoy avait instauré –car après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute à lui si aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus rester avec ses amis- la rendait un peu trop parano à son goût. Peut être que Harry avait raison. Peut être que c'était un méchant…Non, elle ne devait pas avoir fait tout ça pour découvrir qu'elle s'était plantée. Elle était Hermione Granger. Elle ne se trompait jamais.

Le portrait bascula quand elle lui sortit le mot de passe, elle passa l'entrebâillement de pierre et avança dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Spacieuse sans l'être trop, elle était meublée d'un petit sofa bordeaux qui trônait face à l'âtre et la table basse en bois clair. Deux ou trois poufs finissaient d'encercler la dite table. Il y avait quelques tapis de style persan rouge sombre et décorés d'or. Hermione avait été plus que ravie en découvrant dans cette pièce une imposante bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres en tous genres, et ingénieusement placée au fond de la pièce, juste à gauche de la porte qui menait à sa chambre. A droite de la porte, il y avait un bureau qui faisait face au mur. Ou plutôt face à une immense fenêtre qui laissait la lumière du jour passer. A part ça, la décoration était plutôt dépouillée. Deux tableaux de paysages, des torches qui complémentaient l'éclairage naturel. Et c'était à peu près tout.

Ce studio –comme elle l'appelait faute d'avoir trouvé mieux- était pour les préfets en chef. Chaque préfet avait son studio. Cela pour une raison simple, ils devaient faire leurs rondes plus tard que les préfets normaux. Alors pour éviter de faire du bruit et de réveiller tout le monde, ils avaient eu droit à cet avantage. Hermione trouvait la raison un peu légère mais n'avait pas relevé. Elle n'était pas obligée d'utiliser le studio tous les jours, mais c'est ce qu'elle faisait de plus en plus en ce moment. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée dans sa maison, et ses amis lui manquaient plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.  
Elle se secoua, sortant de ses pensées un peu trop sombres à son goût. Elle posa le panier sur la table basse et s'assit dans le sofa. Avant d'y toucher, elle prit sa baguette et alluma un feu. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait particulièrement froid, c'est juste qu'elle avait besoin de chaleur et de lumière. Enfin, elle ouvrit le panier, dévoilant ce que Dobby lui avait préparé. Elle découvrit une assiette de deux œufs au plat avec du bacon et protégée par un film transparent. Une pile de pancakes enveloppée dans une serviette en tissu, accompagnée d'un petit pichet de sirop d'érable. Ainsi qu'une bouteille thermos chauffée et en verre spécial pour le café. Elle sourit, enleva le film plastique et développa les pancakes qu'elle posa dans l'assiette. Elle farfouilla dans le panier et trouva une orange, une grappe de raisin et une pomme, et ce qu'elle cherchait, c'est-à-dire des couverts et un verre.

Hermione mangea de bon cœur, renversant la tour de pancakes, engloutissant œufs et bacon, s'abreuvant de café. Quand elle reposa les couverts, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle reposa le tout dans le panier, et se leva. Elle devait travailler maintenant qu'elle était restaurée. 11h30, en effet, il était grand temps. Elle passa en vitesse dans sa chambre pour prendre les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Elle entreprit une fouille dans sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre d'histoire qui pourrait combler le peu de note qu'elle avait prises. Quand enfin elle le trouva, elle fut installée, plume en main, parchemin et livre devant elle, prête à travailler, un claquement à sa fenêtre la fit sursauter. Elle grommela dans une barbe qu'elle n'avait pas quand elle aperçut un hibou perché sur le rebord en pierre et qui l'observait avec un intérêt qu'elle trouvait déplacé-surtout chez une bête à plume. Elle jaugea le bureau. C'était bien d'être en face de la fenêtre, mais ça rendait celle-ci difficile d'accès. Et elle avait la flemme de se lever, de se tendre, de prendre le risque de mettre du bazar dans ses papiers, et cela juste pour du courrier. Ainsi, elle se contenta d'un simple sort. La fenêtre s'ouvrit, Hermione montra l'accoudoir de son fauteuil à l'oiseau et la bête obéit en s'y posant bien docilement. Hermione pris la lettre-qui était lourde soit dit en passant- que le noir animal tenait dans son bec. Elle fut surprise de ne pas y voir son nom. Sans se poser plus de questions que ça, elle ouvrit la lettre. Plusieurs parchemins y étaient enfoncés. Elle les chopa, les déplia et les posa sur le bureau. Le premier parchemin était une courte lettre rédigée dans une petite mais élégante écriture. Si élégante qu'elle crut qu'elle appartenait à une fille :

Gentille petite Hermione,

Par les bruits qui courent, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais en froid avec quelques uns de tes camarades. Certaines mauvaises langues disent que c'est de ma faute. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu étais plus discrète en cours ces derniers jours. J'ai pensé que peut être cela pourrait t'aider. Tu n'auras qu'à les redonner à Nuit quand tu auras terminé.

Drago Malefoy.

Le choc passé, elle regarda les autres parchemins. Métamorphose, Sortilège, DCFM, mais surtout, Histoire de la magie ! Elle ne retient que celui-ci car c'était le seul où elle avait entièrement décroché. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle mit le parchemin à côté du sien, caressa le hibou qui n'avait pas bougé et qui restait étonnamment silencieux. Elle recopia le parchemin de Malefoy qui était pris impeccablement. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'émailler sa copie de quelques infos supplémentaires piochées dans le livre.

Grâce à Malefoy, son retard se combla plus rapidement que prévu. A 15h, elle avait entièrement terminé de réviser. Elle avait besoin de se détendre. Etant restée trop longtemps assise, ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Elle choisit donc d'en profiter pour rapporter le panier repas aux cuisines et - peut être- avoir un petit sandwich. Elle rangea la lettre, hésita, puis la fourra dans sa poche. Elle prit le panier, mit sa cape et fit un signe au hibou qui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de l'observer. L'oiseau s'envola puis se posa l'épaule de la gryffondor. Bien sur elle avait au préalable rembourré le tissu de sa cape, les serres ne lui firent donc aucun mal. Ainsi chargée, elle prit le chemin des cuisines. Elle y arriva rapidement, réussit à grappiller un sandwich jambon-beurre et repartit. Arrivée dans le grand hall, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation. Comme tout était désert, elle savait que le match n'était pas terminé. Malefoy devait être au match. Elle ne savait pas trop si en redonnant la lettre à l'oiseau, il allait rejoindre son maître ou aller directement dans la salle commune de ce dernier. Un oiseau durant un match de quidditch, elle-même savait que ce n'était pas génial, voir dangereux. Elle regarda la bestiole qui immobile et muette, la regardait encore. Elle caressa la tête de Nuit, puis se décida. Elle allait rentrer dans son « studio » et attendre la fin du match, là, elle lui donnerait la lettre, et Nuit n'aura qu'à faire ce qu'il lui plaît. Elle prit donc le chemin qui la ramènerait à son point de départ initial. Pendant le trajet pourtant pas bien long, elle se perdit dans ses idées. Elle pensait au drôle d'acte de Malefoy, se demandait pourquoi. Mais aussi, elle éprouvait une sorte de petite joie hautaine. Finalement, elle avait eu raison. Plus besoin de se méfier de Malefoy.

Le hululement de Nuit manqua de lui coller un arrêt cardiaque. C'était la première fois qu'il –ou elle- se manifestait. Hermione se demanda pourquoi et commença à plisser les yeux pour scruter le couloir qui lui faisait face. Ne voyant rien elle fit demi-tour et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Le hibou décolla, déséquilibrant Hermione qui n'était pas parfaitement encore remise de sa peur. Elle vacilla, mais réussit à se stabiliser. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé. Nuit sur son épaule, tous deux immobiles, tous deux muets, tous deux la regardant. « _Tel hibou tel maître ! _ » Pensa Hermione non sans une touche d'ironie. Comme le silence s'épaississait, Hermione eut l'idée de génie de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir la missive :

-Merci, ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

-Très bien.

-Tu n'es pas au match en train de soutenir les serpentards ?

-Et toi, tu n'es pas au match en train de les huer ?

-Je t'ai posé la question en premier !

-Et je t'ai posé la question en second.

-Rha ! T'es pas possible ! Bon merci. Salut Nuit. Malefoy, au plus tard possible j'espère !

Hermione tourna le dos au serpentard qui ne répliqua rien. Nuit hulula une nouvelle fois, accompagnant la sortie de la gryffondor. Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre.  
Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Malefoy était aussi vide que d'habitude. Pourtant elle aurait cru qu'avec elle, il serait peut être -ne serait-ce qu'un instant- un peu moins « mort ». Elle ne comprenait plus, et de nouveau elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment bien fait de le défendre, lui et les serpentards. Elle ne voulait pas douter. Elle avait besoin de certitudes, pas de doutes. Lasse, elle alla directement dans sa chambre, elle enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Plusieurs petites choses, d'une je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai réussie à tenir mon délais, j'ai lutté, mais c'est là, j'espère que vous aimerez –apparemment, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que je pensais. Merci au reviewers, à ceux qui on mise cette en fic en favorite ou en alerte, c'est pour moi, une petite fierté personnelle.**

**Le titre risque d'être changé la semaine prochaine, il ne me plait pas. **

**Une fois de plus, je ne peux pas vous garantir que je tiendrai le prochain délai, j'ai une masse de devoir en retard considérable. Mais je vais faire ce que je peux, promis –j'ai déjà le chapitre en tête.**

**Merci infiniment de me lire. Merci infiniment à ma bêta –et son code couleur qui me sauve la vie^^.**

**Lyzabeth**

**Gentille Fille **

**Chapitre 4 : Fatigue et Conspiration… Ou pas**

Fatiguée, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le banc. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, se frayant un chemin entre d'autres coudes, des couverts et des plats pour l'instant, encore vides. On était jeudi. En une semaine, le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchit et s'habillait de plus en plus souvent de gros nuages gris qui assombrissait et le paysage et l'humeur ambiante de l'école.

En fait, Hermione était un peu plus que simplement « fatiguée ». Elle était plus vers le terme « éreintée ». Le manque de sommeil, les dépenses physiques et intellectuelles de sa semaine surchargée, et le fait qu'elle n'avait plus adressé à ses amis une seule parole depuis ben…. Une semaine justement. Ces évènements enchaînés sur quelques jours ne lui laissaient aucun repos. Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait simplement remercier- voir louer- sa volonté de fer, mais aussi la présence de Ginny et Luna. Un peu Neville aussi, à son grand étonnement. Ces trois là étaient géniaux. Même si elle avait encore du mal avec Luna et son irrationalité parfois trop… Rationnelle. En apprenant- ou assistant- aux conflits qui avaient temporairement fissuré le « trio d'or », ils avaient tenté de réparer les dégâts. Puis avaient abandonnés en constatant que les deux camps opposés n'avaient aucune intention de reculer. Finalement, comme la majorité des gryffondors suivait presque aveuglément Harry-et donc Ron- et rejetait en bloc Hermione et ces sermons, eux trois avaient décidé d'épauler leur amie. Même s'ils n'étaient pas tous du même avis. D'abord Neville, qui gardait une rancœur plutôt coriace pour Malefoy. S'il était disposé à le laisser en paix, pour se concentrer sur « autre chose », il avait cependant clairement affirmé qu'il ne ferait jamais confiance à un Malefoy. Venait ensuite Ginny. Elle aimait sincèrement Hermione. Presque comme une sœur. Celle-ci l'avait aidé dans ses études, tout comme elle l'avait parfois couverte pour quelques infractions mineures au règlement. Et puis, elle était toujours partante pour tenir tête à son « abruti de frère » comme elle le nommait parfois elle-même. Ginny n'aimait pas particulièrement Malefoy. Histoire familiale obligeait. Cependant, si durant une longue période elle en avait énormément voulu à tous ceux qui arboraient ce nom, notamment à cause d'un journal qui avait failli la tuer à sa première année, aidée par les conversations avec Hermione, elle avait grandit. Mûrit plutôt. Elle avait compris qu'une famille ne faisait pas un individu. Même si –et il ne fallait pas se voiler la face- elle y aidait fortement. On changeait, on pouvait changer, et rien que ce fait suffisait pour introduire dans son jugement sur une personne une part de doute. Pour résumer : Ginny n'aimait pas particulièrement les serpentards, ni les Malefoy. Mais elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'en connaissait aucun réellement. Ainsi même si elle se rangeait du côté d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un soupçon envers les serpentards –Malefoy en particulier –déformation familiale, ça laisse des traces… Et puis Luna. Elle avait tout appris par rumeur et était venue simplement demander confirmation à Hermione en personne. Elle s'en fichait un peu. Mais voulait partager avec Hermione son hypothèse comme quoi Malefoy devait sûrement se faire vampiriser par les terribles Limaces à 4 dents. Inconnues de la plupart des gens, ces limaces super-intelligentes suçaient le sang de leur victime en petites quantités –pour en garder plus longtemps- mais les toxines qu'elles injectaient pendant la morsure rendaient la victime douce comme un agneau.  
Hermione avait écouté la théorie sans rire. Elle y avait longuement songé. Elle voulait tellement trouver une réponse à l'énigme Malefoy qu'elle était prête à tout croire. Elle avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque- n'avait rien trouvé. Et puis le soir, elle s'était couchée, et juste avant de s'endormir, un souvenir qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier de toutes ses forces était remonté. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé ce baiser. Elle l'avait rejeté dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle n'avait pas non plus rêvé la fierté et l'orgueil de son regard. Non, il n'y avait pas de limace dans l'histoire. Elle était passée à autre chose. Luna n'avait plus rien dit à ce sujet. Mais elle était restée.

Son ventre gargouilla d'une force qui la fit rougir. Elle baissa la tête dans ses bras pour masquer son embarras. Mais une main potelée s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle se redressa dans un sursaut, prête à massacrer celui ou celle qui avait ruiné son mouvement de retrait d'une discrétion quasi-parfaite. Le poids disparu de son épaule mais elle ressentit une présence s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit qu'il s'agissait de Neville. Elle était trop fatiguée et il était trop près pour qu'elle puisse clairement voir quelque chose. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, une autre personne prit place à l'autre côté d'elle. Elle devina à la voix cette fois-ci :

-Salut Hermione ! Bonne journée ?

-Hein, ah…. Salut Ginny. Oui, oui, bonne journée et toi ?

-Plutôt bien. Dis, tu pourrais m'aider à réviser ?

-Oui oui, bien sûre !

-Ok, Alors je passe chez toi ce soir !

-Ah… Euh, non désolée Ginny, je ne peux pas ce soir. Samedi, ça te va ?

-Oui, mais… Dis, pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

Hermione n'aimait pas vraiment le ton sucré que venait de prendre Ginny pour tenter de lui extorquer des informations. Elle ressemblait à un chat tendant un morceau de fromage à une souris avec un vieux sourire pervers. Genre : « regarde comme je suis tout gentil-mimi. Allez, n'aie pas peur, vient manger un morceau…. Avant que je ne te mette en morceau… Haha». Avant qu'elle ne s'extirpe de ce délire mental –probablement lié à la fatigue, ce n'était pas son genre de penser des choses pareilles- l'image de la tête de Pattenrond se superposa au visage de Ginny avec une telle réalité qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… Au beau milieu d'un silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle. Ce ne sont que les coups de coudes lancés en parfaite simultanéité dans ses deux flancs qui la firent se calmer un peu. Elle remarqua alors deux choses : le silence qui régnait ET la totalité des regards présents dans la Grande Salle posée sur elle. Même celui de Dumbledore, debout et qui l'observait en souriant gentiment. Elle eut soudain envie de vomir. Elle baissa la tête un bref instant pour montrer sa honte et la voix du directeur s'éleva comme pour détourner l'attention. Un peu comme pour la sauver :

-Chers élèves. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 23 octobre, je tenais à vous rappeler que dans une semaine se tiendra un bal pour Halloween. Vous êtes libres de vous déguiser. J'espère que vous profiterez de cette occasion pour vous détendre et passer un agréable moment, si toutefois, vous ne mourrez pas de peur avant… Je plaisante, Miss McGonagall, je plaisante. Les première, deuxième et troisième années ne pourront pas être présentes à cette petite soirée. Exception faite aux troisièmes années qui seront invitées par les années supérieures. Mais elles auront un couvre feu de minuit. Bien, si vous avez des questions vous pourrez les poser au corps enseignant. Maintenant, bon appétit.

Dumbledore ouvrit les bras, les plats se remplirent et la Grand Salle fut de nouveau dans une cacophonie insupportable. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un furieux mélange de claquements de couverts, de petits cris excités, de rires agaçants. Hermione allait se servir quand Ginny se manifesta par un nouveau coup de coude:

-Dis, t'as un cavalier ? Et c'est quoi ton costume ?

-Tu verras Ginny.

Hermione était fatiguée, Ginny voulut revenir à la charge, mais l'air de son amie l'en dissuada. La peau blanche, les traits tirés et les valises qu'elle se trainait sous les yeux inquiétaient la rouquine. Mais elle avait confiance en Hermione. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait une sorte de secret. Si Hermione ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne chercherait pas à la forcer. Tout le monde avait droit à son jardin secret. Après une petite grimace, elle s'incrusta dans la conversation à côté d'elle. Hermione avait besoin de solitude, ça se voyait, mais elle, elle voulait faire comme les filles de son âge. S'exciter tranquillement sur la soirée promise et tant attendue, sur les déguisements, et sur les cavaliers d'une telle.

Hermione n'avait pas oublié cette soirée, elle avait déjà prévu son déguisement depuis longtemps. Il reposait bien sagement dans un coin de son armoire. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait y aller. Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle en avait presque sauté de joie avec Ginny. Mais depuis –allez savoir pourquoi- elle avait le sentiment que la soirée ne serait pas aussi _géniaaaaaaale_ que ça –pour reprendre le qualificatif qui courait sur les lèvres des filles. Elle mangea en vitesse et sortit la première sans un regard derrière elle.

Elle marcha à pas rapides dans les couloirs silencieux. Direction son « studio ». Dès qu'elle eu franchi le portrait, elle se précipita dans le canapé. Elle savoura un instant la chaleur qui se dégageait du feu allumé avant de prendre son sac, et de terminer ses devoirs.

Elle avait mis un peu de temps à s'adapter à son rythme. Mais elle y était parvenue. Grappillant des minutes à droite à gauche, elle parvenait à quasiment finir ses devoirs dans la journée. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Un ou deux parchemins plus tard, complètement vannée, elle rangea ses affaires, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle posa son sac, farfouilla dans sa garde robe, trouve un pantalon assez ample et un débardeur. Elle enleva son uniforme, s'habilla de ses nouveaux vêtements, jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, prenant bien garde à ce qu'elle masque complètement son corps. De retour dans l'autre pièce, elle se servit un énième café, respira profondément, le bu presque d'une traite – ouaouch, ch'est chaud !- et sortit de sa chambre. Son insigne agrippa un dernier rayon du feu, puis ce fut le silence. Plus personne dans les couloirs. Elle devait néanmoins être prudente. Ce n'était pas à elle de monter la garde, par conséquent, elle était réduite au même couvre feu que tout le monde. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire prendre, sinon, tant pis pour elle. Elle serra les dents, et se glissa entre les murmures du vent, aussi discrète que possible. Quand enfin, elle eut atteint la porte qu'elle recherchait, elle baissa sa garde, la main sur la poignée, elle avait réussit. Une voix morne la fit sursauter :

-Gentille Granger, que fais-tu ici ?

Putain de Malefoy. Il ne causait pas assez de problème celui là ? Pourquoi il apparaissait tout le temps quand elle ne voulait pas le voir. Bon, elle ne voulait jamais le voir. Mais là, elle voulait encore moins le voir ! Sérieux, il la suivait ou quoi ? C'était pas très sain ça, comme manière de faire ! Ouch, elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait suivi(t) il y avait à peine plus d'une semaine… Mais là, c'était différent, elle le suivait parce que c'était son devoir. Voilà, son devoir ! Alors que Malefoy non. Est-ce qu'il avait pas des tendances de maniaque à moitié pervers ? En plus d'être complètement indifférent… Tiens, en parlant d'indifférence, si elle lui balançait un coup de pied bien placé, est-ce qu'il aurait une toute petite réaction ? Hermione y réfléchit, elle doutait qu'il réagirait, néanmoins, ça aurait le bon côté de la défouler. Elle commençait à faire une overdose de blond platine… :

-Tiens Malefoy, encore en train d'enfreindre le règlement ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Et toi ?

-J'ai posé la question le premier.  
-Moi ? Je fais ma ronde !

-Tu mens.

-Laisse-moi deviner, mes sourcils ?

-Non, je sais juste que ce n'est pas toi ce soir.

Aaaarg ! Impossible ! Un Malefoy en vadrouille nocturne, c'était déjà pas rassurant, mais un Malefoy plus plat que plat, qui ne réagissait même plus à l'ironie, c'était flippant. Et pas marrant en plus. Et déconcertant encore en plus :

- Ça ne me dit(s) pas ce que tu fais dans les couloirs. Même si je ne suis pas de ronde, je reste une préfète-en-chef.

- J'ai été envoyé une lettre.

Il se foutait de sa gueule. Avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, il se foutait de sa gueule. Il existait plusieurs raisons à cette conclusion logique qu'elle avait trouvée. D'une, c'était pas l'heure pour le courrier. De deux, ces yeux hurlaient le rire contenu. De trois, il pouvait envoyer Nuit depuis une fenêtre près de son dortoir. Enfin et surtout, Nuit était sur l'épaule du serpentard. Aussi immobile et silencieux que la dernière fois. Une fois de plus, Malefoy sortait de son état végétatif. Et une fois de plus, c'était pour se moquer d'elle. Elle s'en sentait à la fois et émue et désabusée. Quel honneur d'être la seule à redonner vie à un légume… Pour peu, elle se sentirait comme le Christ. Après tout pourquoi pas… Lui était bien capable de changer l'eau en vin. Elle, elle transformait un truc sur pilote automatique en serpentard presque digne de ce nom… Demain, elle parviendrait peut être à scinder le lac en deux… Elle se promit de trouver un trou de son emploi du temps pour tenter le coup, après tout, on ne savait jamais :

-Mais bien sûr…

-C'est agaçant, n'est-ce pas.

-De quoi ?

-De savoir qu'on se fait prendre pour un idiot.

-Malefoy, on ne te prend pas pour autre chose que ce que tu es, rassure toi.

Il ne répliqua rien, et presque par un geste automatique, il porta sa main aux plumes noires de son hibou. Celui-ci hulula doucement. Hermione les regardait, fascinée. Elle crut un instant entrevoir un micro-sourire sur les lèvres du blond. Son espoir parti en fumé quand il reposa son regard sur elle. Toute trace de vie l'avait complètement déserté. Elle frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas ça :

-Bon, Malefoy, maintenant, tu rentres à ton dortoir directement, c'est clair ?

-C'est clair.

-Bien. Bonne nuit.

Hermione passa la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle dessina sur le cadran en pierre le symbole qu'on lui avait apprit. Il y eut une faible lumière jaune, puis tout redevint normal. Elle poussa un petit soupir puis s'avança au milieu de la pièce :

-Veuillez m'excuser, je suis en retard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour le retard, un si long week-end, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je remercie ce qui me lise, me review, les deux ou aucun des deux !**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, vous savez enfin en quelle année nous sommes (sauf si vous aviez deviné avant^^). Et que le prochain chapitre aura sûrement du retard. Je m'en excuse, mais je dois subir ce que la fac appel bien cruellement les partiels…**

**Et pour finir, un grand merci à ma bêta qui à du craquer/hurler de frustration/ de colère/de désespoir devant cette horreur qu'est mon obstination stupéfiante mais totalement involontaire à ne pas vouloir mettre 't' à la 3****ème**** personne du singulier… Je lui rends hommage^^**

**Allez, c'est partit !**

**Gentille Fille**

**Chapitre 5 : Sous un masque de serpentard.**

La montre d'Hermione sonna midi. Elle soupira, se laissa aller dans son canapé en relâchant la feuille à l'entête officielle sur le monceau de parchemins qui recouvrait la table basse. Trop las d'être enfermés dans un sac, ils s'étaient mis en tête de prendre l'air et avaient tenté –et réussit- une évasion dans les règles. A présent ils envahissaient, l'air de rien, tout l'espace autours de la jeune gryffondor. Malgré tout, elle gardait son calme, plongeant parfois dans sa main pour en tirer un ou deux. Puis elle retournait à la rédaction de son essai de potion en jetant le cours un peu plus loin. Or, une- fausse note s'était glissée dans cette organisation un peu particulière. Note qui rappelait aux préfets de ne pas oublier la sortie à Prés-au-Lard qui était dans deux jours. Soit mercredi. Une même note devait être affichée dans le hall. Son ventre gargouilla. Elle attrapa sa baguette et sa cape et son sac. Elle se leva, passa la bandoulière de son sac, se couvrit, et sortit en faisant un geste. Dans son dos, elle perçut le doux glissement des parchemins qui se rangeaient tout seul. Sur son visage, traînait encore les restes d'un sourire qui avait le drôle goût de la vengeance. Toutes traces de fatigue avaient déserté son visage. Le week-end avait suffit pour la remettre sur pied comme d'habitude. Elle sortit et prit son temps pour se rendre à la grande salle. Il fallait qu'elle calcule bien. Son cerveau carburait, entrainé par la peur et l'excitation qui augmentait toujours d'un cran alors que ses pas la rapprochaient toujours plus de la Grande Salle. Arrivée dans le hall, elle longea le mur, de façon que personne ne la voie depuis la Grande Salle via les portes ouvertes. Elle s'appuya un instant contre le mur. Prenant une profonde respiration. Peur et excitation se mêlaient étroitement, formant une boule brûlante désagréable dans son ventre, et couvrant ses paumes d'un léger voile de sueur. D'ailleurs, elle les essuya sur son uniforme avant de s'éjecter du mur et de se lancer. Attendre plus ne servirait à rien.

Elle pénétra donc la sphère bruyante de la Grande Salle. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, elle scruta sa place. Trouva Ginny qui lui faisait signe. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Puis son regard balaya la pièce, s'attardant un peu plus sur une table en particulier. Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se mit en marche. Complètement focalisée sur sa cible pour éviter de s'attarder sur l'extérieur. Elle passa la table des poufsouffles, puis celle des serdaigles, se glissa entre cette dernière et la table des serpentards. Elle répandait le silence derrière elle comme Clochette perdait sa poussière de fée quand elle vole. Ou bien comme une comète laissait derrière son passage une trainée de poussières incandescentes. Elle y réfléchit un instant, et opta pour la comète. C'était quand un peu plus classe qu'une bonne femme de quelques centimètres… Cependant, elle remarqua que le silence ressemblait toujours à de la poussière… Etrange…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'explorer la question plus en profondeur, elle avait atteint sa cible. Elle se tourna un peu, faisant dos aux aigles. De l'autre côté de la table mangeait Drago Malefoy. Entre eux, personne. On ne mange pas en face de Drago Malefoy. Le silence s'était maintenant propagé comme une trainée de poudre à toute la pièce. Tiens, de la poudre maintenant… ça se rapprochait de la poussière sans vraiment en être. Bien, il y avait du progrès au moins…

La peur la paralysa un instant. Juste avant d'être remplacée par de l'agacement qui frôlait la colère. Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, lui, il se contentait de continuer à manger. Indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'en agissant ainsi, Malefoy offrait à tout Poudlard un moyen pour la ridiculiser jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Elle tiqua puis se reprit. Malefoy restait Malefoy :

-Malefoy, excuse moi de te déranger, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Prés-au-Lard mercredi ?

-D'accord.

Après un instant de surprise, Hermione se trouva partagée entre trois positions contradictoires. D'une, elle remerciait Malefoy de tout son cœur –et c'était bien assez honteux de le réaliser, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture…- pour ne pas l'avoir refoulée. Elle ne serait plus jamais sortie de sa chambre sans ça. De deux, la surprise. Pourquoi avait-il accepté aussi facilement ? Un nouveau symptôme du mode « zombi » ? De trois, la colère de ne voir aucune surprise dans ce regard fier et dans ce visage morne. Alors que la rumeur était déjà repartie, elle sentait d'ailleurs dans son dos, des regards insistants et elle était persuadée qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas tous du bien. Heureusement que les armes à feu étaient inutiles -et bien sûr interdites- sinon, elle pouvait parier toute sa fortune et gagner à coup sûr que son dos ne ressemblerait plus qu'à quelque chose comme du gruyère ou une éponge…

Bon, le truc, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas finis. Et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid face aux « dégage maintenant, saleté de gryffondor » ou aux « crève sang de bourbe, tu pollues » des serpentards et des regards tueurs-perceurs des gryffondors. Elle reprit plus doucement :

-Malefoy, est-ce que je peux manger ici ?

Cette fois-ci, elle eut la satisfaction de le voir la regarder avec un éclat de surprise qui disparut peut être presque aussitôt, mais qui avait pourtant bien existé :

-Si tu veux.

Elle n'en attendit pas plus et s'assit en vitesse. Aussitôt, les gestes de ses voisins se firent plus amples pour atteindre ses côtes et les insultes augmentèrent d'un cran. Elle les supporta le plus longtemps possible, espérant que Malefoy ferait quelque chose pour les calmer. Mais il continuait à manger, imperturbable. Bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva brusquement :

-Serpentards, en tant que préfète-en-chef je vous retire 10 points pour insultes et 10 points pour violence physique. Si vous voulez que je continue, continuez, sinon, retenez vous et faites moi preuve de vos manières dont vous vous vantez qu'elles soient parfaites.

Il y eut un grognement collectif, mais au moins, maintenant, elle avait la paix. Elle se rassit et commença à se servir en parlant doucement à Malefoy :

-Dis, pourquoi tu as accepté si facilement ?

-Il n'y avait pas de raisons qui me poussaient à refuser.

-Certains diraient que si. Tu es serpentard, je suis gryffondor.

- Ce sont des idiots.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Cependant, si rien ne te poussait à refuser, rien ne te poussait à accepter non plus.

-Et bien, apparemment si, vu que j'ai accepté.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Quelque chose, il faut croire.

Hermione soupira pour éviter de crier sa frustration. Malefoy était irritant. Les serpentards étaient irritants, les gryffondors étaient irritants. En fait, tout l'irritait. Et c'était vraiment, mais vraiment… Eh bien, irritant… Plus sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy était aussi nébuleux ? Est-ce que son deuxième prénom était Orion (1) ? Avait-il subit un choc au crâne qui lui avait arraché la moitié de son intelligence ? Ou avait-il découvert qu'il était le frère jumeau de Luna et que la nouvelle faisait ressortir ce côté rêveur/débile qu'il avait tenté de refouler ? Hermione secoua la tête. Non, là, c'était un peu trop poussé pour être vrai… Quoique… Tous deux étaient blonds… Non, STOP ! Ça frôle le délire là ! Reviens sur terre !

La gryffondor soupira, grimaça, rougit en entendant son ventre grogner, puis rendit les armes et, abaissant légèrement sa garde, elle commença à remplir son assiette. Son regard accrocha la coupe en argent remplie de pain… Qui était malheureusement un peu trop loin. Elle pouvait la prendre, mais cela signifiait passer juste devant le nez de son voisin. Ce qui était une énorme infraction aux manières. Et Hermione détestait les infractions. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et partit à la rencontre du méchant serpentard qui allait sûrement être très méchant :

-Excuse-moi. Zabini, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner la panière s'il te plait ?

-Débrouilles toi toute seule, tu es une grande fille, non, madame la préfète en chef ?

-Moi ça me dérange pas, mais ne viens pas te plaindre que je suis malpolie après.

-Etre de gryffondor, c'est par définition, être impoli.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours bien sûre. Maintenant tais-toi, ou mieux… Dégage !

- Donne-moi une raison suffisante pour que je parte et je partirai.

-Une raison hein ? Tu es idiote ou quoi ? Ici, c'est les serpentards, toi tu es gryffondor, tu n'as rien à faire là.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, je regrette. Il n'y a que les idiots qui se bornent à suivre bêtement la tradition.

-Tu me traites d'idiot ?

-Pas le moins du monde, sauf si tu es du genre à suivre bêtement la tradition…

-Toi…

-Blaise, laisse là ! Le coupa Malefoy.

-Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin que tu interviennes, répliqua Hermione.

-Toi non, mais ma maison oui. Je ne te laisserai pas lui retirer plus de points.

-Est-ce une menace ?

-Peut être.

-Comme si tu me faisais peur !

-Tu devrais avoir peur, tu n'es pas vraiment en territoire ami ici, se fit un plaisir de répondre Blaise.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Zabini éclata de rire. Un rire plutôt agréable, pas trop fort, pas trop grave ou aigue. Un rire qui collait avec l'aura soudainement agréable qu'il dégageait. Il attrapa la panière, la tendit à Hermione qui prit un pain et la reposa. Un petit sourire trainait encore sur ses lèvres. Il reprit la parole, abandonnant son ton glacial pour une voix plus légère :

-Blaise Zabini, enchanté.

-Hermione Granger, enchantée de même.

Elle serra la main qu'il lui présentait sans vraiment se poser de question, il était vraiment bizarre. Un court instant, Hermione se demanda si la bizarrerie n'était un trait particulier des serpentards…

-Je ne savais pas qu'une gryffondor pouvait avoir une langue si acérée. Même si couplée à une stupidité monumentale, ça gâche un peu la surprise.

-C'est trop aimable, surtout venant de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je suis la première de l'école, pas toi. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses juger de mon intelligence. Mieux que ça, je ne te le permets pas.

-Oh, du calme la lionne. Tu parles, mais tu as vu l'heure, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

Oups, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. 13h10. Il ne lui restait plus que 20 minutes pour manger et être au garde à vous devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle rougit un peu, se tourna vers son assiette, et commença à engloutir son déjeuner. Quand elle eut à peu prés finis, elle s'essuya la bouche, attrapa une pomme et se leva :

-Malefoy, merci beaucoup. A Mercredi. 

Elle se dégagea et se dépêcha de rejoindre les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle les passa et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Des courbatures qui pourtant avaient presque disparues brûlèrent les muscles de son corps. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de son cours, tout le monde était déjà installé, et le nouveau professeur, M. Renfield, commençait à faire l'appel. Hermione s'excusa platement, balaya la salle pour trouver rapidement une place. Il restait une ou deux places à côté d'autres gryffondors, mais elle préféra éviter. Pareil pour les poufsouffles. Elle parvint à se dénicher une place seule au fond de la salle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur emplacement, mais ça suffirait. Elle sortit ses affaires en faisant le moins de bruits possible, M. Renfield avait déjà commencé son cours. Et déjà, il l'interrogeait. Hermione serra un peu les dents avant de répondre. La question était tordue. Pas dure. Mais tordue. Trop pour un autre élève de sa promo. Mais elle y répondit avec la brillance qui l'accompagnait toujours. Elle n'était pas la meilleure pour rien. Le harcèlement dura toute l'heure. Elle tint le coup, prenant la vengeance qu'elle ne comprenait pas du professeur comme une chance inespérée de progresser. Elle y mettait tant d'ardeur, et d'habileté, que plus d'une fois, il améliorait les réponses de la gryffondor, instaurant avec elle un dialogue que les autres peinaient à comprendre et à suivre. Et quand il s'en rendait compte, il se fermait d'un coup, sa voix perdait son excitation, et le cours reprenait normalement. Hermione savourait. Pourtant, une petite voix dans son crâne lui répétait de faire attention, de ne pas aller trop loin. Elle avait beau être la meilleure, elle n'avait pas non plus le niveau d'un professeur… Pas encore.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Hermione fourra ses affaires en vrac dans son sac. Elle se dépêcha de sortir. Sans craindre pour sa vie, elle craignait les gryffondors qui semblaient lui en vouloir un tout petit peu, mais vraiment un minuscule petit peu de quasiment rien du tout... Juste assez pour que son instinct de survie lui hurle de se dépêcher de sortir de cette salle qui puait l'embuscade. Elle parvint à atteindre la porte de la salle la première, elle se faufila dehors. Elle n'eut pas fait 3 pas qu'une poigne d'acier agrippa son poignet, la stoppant sur le champ. Elle parvint à ne pas tomber et se retourna. Devant elle se tenaient deux pupilles vertes de rage. Elle attrapa le poignet d'Harry qui tenait encore son bras. Elle ne fit rien de plus. Cela suffit. Il la lâcha directement, comme s'il avait pris un coup de jus :

-Qu'est-ce tu fous Hermione ? Grogna le brun, très en colère.

-Là, je vais à mon prochain cours, répliqua Hermione sereinement.

-Ne fais ta maligne, tu sais de quoi je parle. Qu'est-ce que t'as à fricoter avec Malefoy ?

-Harry, ce n'est pas l'endroit. Ni le moment. Si tu veux en discuter, viens chez moi ce soir.

Hermione tourna le dos à son ami, marquant la fin de la discussion. Elle ignora le feu ardent qui voulait l'incendier sur place. Elle serra le poing, plantant ses ongles dans la chaire de sa paume. Elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Hermione ferma la porte de son studio. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle laissa tomber son sac et sa cape sur son lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était fatiguée. Il était à peine 17h30 et elle voulait juste se blottir sous sa couette et ne plus se lever. Elle avait la désagréable impression que tout ce qu'elle faisait était le pire choix possible. Elle perdait Harry et Ron tous les jours un peu plus. Elle avait réussit à se mettre quasiment tout Poudlard sur le dos, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer durant les cours qui devenait d'une facilitée déconcertante. Parfois, elle sentait qu'elle devrait mettre sa fierté de côté et s'excuser. Mais elle restait persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Mais alors, dans ces moments, elle était plus que fatiguée, et la tentation de tout laisser tomber était très forte. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle se glissa sous la douche, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau qui la détendait et lui redonnait des forces. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. A contre cœur, elle s'obligea à se dépêcher. Elle se lava, se rinça et sortit de la douche, quittant la chaleur cotonneuse pour la froideur sèche du dehors. Elle s'habilla rapidement, mettant des vêtements confortables et chauds.

A peine installée dans son canapé, elle entendit son tableau pivoter et des pas se diriger vers elle. Elle posa son regard dans leurs directions. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna apparurent dans son champ de vision. Zut elle n'avait pas prévu la présence de ses amies. Elle se leva et prit la parole avant qu'Harry ne l'agresse. Elle était chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre :

-Salut, venez, asseyez vous, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Oui, on voudrait bien des explications, attaqua directement Harry.

Hermione se rassit. Elle n'aimait pas le ton d'Harry. Cette fureur, c'était comme si elle l'avait trahi. Elle n'aimait pas ça :

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur ce que tu fais avec Malefoy, répliqua Ron, un peu plus calme que son ami.

-J'apprends à le connaitre.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que, Harry, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe.

-C'est très simple, il dupe tout le monde pour pouvoir préparer un mauvais coup en paix.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que ! C'est Malefoy bon sang !

-Et alors ?

-Malefoy est forcément mauvais !

-Mais arrêtez les gars, vous ne voyez pas qu'on tourne en rond là ? Argumentez pour une fois !

-T'as changé Hermione… commença Ron

Hermione serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron finisse sa phrase. Elle avait peur de la connerie qu'il pourrait sortir. Une connerie qui lui ferait certainement très mal. D'un certain côté, il eut de la chance, car Ron s'arrêta là. Le pire, ce fut Harry qui reprit :

-Je me demande si on peut encore te faire confiance…

Hermione perdit tout contrôle. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa main partit à toute vitesse et s'écrasa sur la joue d'Harry :

-Je t'interdis d'insinuer quoique ce soit. Tu ne sais rien de la confiance. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai fait pour t'aider. Quand on n'est pas fichu d'avoir toutes les données en mains, on se la ferme. Maintenant, t'emmènes Ron et tu dégages !

Elle n'attendit pas la moindre réponse. Elle tourna le dos à ses invités et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte, dessina un symbole sur le montant en bois avant de se jeter dans son lit. Le dessin scintilla un court instant avant de disparaitre. C'était dégueulasse. Harry et Ron étaient dégueulasses. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle restait elle-même. Elle travaillait de toutes ses forces pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour les aider. Et c'est ça qu'elle récoltait ? Non, c'était vraiment dégueulasse.  
Elle ne réagit pas quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Et encore moins quand le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de deux corps. Elle était perdue dans ses pleurs qui lui déchiraient la gorge, lui brûlaient les yeux et lui éclataient le crâne. Elle n'était pas comme ces héroïnes de film qui parvenait à pleurer silencieusement et d'une façon presque belle. Elle, quand elle pleurait, c'était douloureux, bruyant et moche. Mais c'était réel. Une main dans ses cheveux tentait de la calmer. Elle n'avait pas envie. Elle voulait pleurer. Se vider de ces horribles journées qu'elle s'était infligée. Mais elle se raccrocha à cette main. Et peu à peu, elle se calma. Sa respiration se fit moins erratique. Elle attrapa un mouchoir qu'on lui tendait. Elle devait se calmer. Elle prit quelques profondes respirations. Le martèlement du sang dans sa tête s'apaisa. Il lui restait quelques soubresauts, mais elle avait maintenant les idées un peu plus claires. C'était repartit. Contre son attente ce fut Luna qui prit la parole :

-Hermione, Harry a mérité la baffe, mais tu en mérites une aussi. Tu t'éloignes de nous, agit dans ton coin sans nous expliquer et après, tu t'étonnes qu'on t'en veuille. Tu n'es pas honnête.

-Elle a raison, Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas bêtes. Pas autant qu'Harry et Ron du moins, nous, on a bien vu que tu nous cachais quelque chose. On attendait que tu nous en parles, mais là, tu dérapes. On ne te comprend plus. Il faut que tu nous expliques.

-Les filles, j'aimerai bien, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua Ginny, qui sentait la colère monter mais qui la cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Nous sommes tes amies non ? Comment pouvons-nous te suivre sans rien savoir ?

-Eh bien, j'ai fait une promesse. Parce que personne ne doit savoir.

-A qui ? A ce Malefoy ?

-Calme toi Ginny, chantonna presque Luna.

Depuis le début de la conversation, alors que Ginny s'énervait de plus en plus, Luna gardait une voix calme et posée. Une intonation presque chantonnée en total désaccord avec l'ambiance un peu tendue de la chambre. Pourtant, sa voix calmait les esprits et répandait une douce chaleur. Hermione n'avait plus envie de leur mentir :

-Non, je me le suis promis à moi-même. Parce que ça ne doit être en aucun cas su. Et je ne peux vous le dire qu'à la condition que vous signiez.

-Signer ?

-Oui. Vous devez me promettre de ne jamais rien dire à personne.

-D'accord, acceptèrent les deux jeunes filles après s'être consultées du regard.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle farfouilla dans un tiroir que les jeunes filles n'avaient même pas repérées. Hermione attrapa sa baguette, un parchemin dans la main. Elle posa le bout sur le parchemin et une petite lumière bleu nuit enveloppa le papier. Elle le tendit aux jeunes filles avec une plume. Les deux signèrent, un fond d'appréhension faillit les faire hésiter. Mais elles avaient confiance en Hermione.

De son côté, Hermione avait peur. Elle prenait un risque. Un risque minime. Presque anodin. Mais un risque quand même. Enfin, un risque assuré. Elle avait confiance aussi. Elle respira pour se calmer une nouvelle fois :

-Bon, d'accord. Alors voilà, ça a commencé l'été dernier, un peu après la mort de Sirius…

(1) Nébuleuse d'Orion… L'auteur s'excuse du mauvais jeu de mot… De plus, elle à choisit cette nébuleuse, juste parce qu'elle la trouvait jolie (sur une photo de wikipédia…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6, revue et corrigé en un temps record par ma bêta (mad meloon) que je remercie infiniment. Grâce à elle, lire la correction est toujours synonyme de fous rire… J'espère que ça vous plaira. Comme traitionnelement, je remercie ceux qui me reviews et ceux qui ne me reviews pas, ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui ne me lisent pas et enfin ce qui aime et ceux qui n'aime pas.**

**Ce chapitre vient tard du fait de mes partiels (enfin achevés !). Maintenant, ça devrait reprendre un rythme normal de deux semaines. Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Lyzabeth**

**Gentille Fille**

**Chapitre 6 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…**

Un rayon de soleil se fraya un chemin par un interstice entre les rideaux et qui avait échappé à la vigilance d'Hermione. Le rayon, taquin, s'était étendu jusqu'à s'échouer sur le visage de la gryffondor. Du plus profond de son sommeil, elle se tourna sur le côté pour lui échapper. Mais, hélas, son cerveau, ayant capté le signe que le jour était enfin levé s'était déjà mis en mode « réveil ». Il -ce traître- utilisait donc toutes ses ressources pour tirer et faire émerger la conscience de la rouge et or de la douceur du sommeil.

Hermione, à peu près réveillée mais ne s'étant pas encore avouée vaincue s'était une fois de plus retournée, cherchant à rattraper son rêve qui achevait de se déliter. Elle grogna, se mit sur le dos les yeux toujours fermés, et attendit. Ses pensées s'aventurèrent un peu partout, rebondissant d'un mot à l'autre, partant toujours plus loin. Si bien que, tellement dispersée et calmée, elle était à deux doigts de replonger dans le sommeil.

A deux doigts seulement. Parce qu'après le soleil, ce fut son réveil qui prit la relève. Elle était désespérée. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se disant, que peut être, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et que son réveil ne sonnait, après tout, peut être –sûrement- pas vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle voulait juste dormir. Peut être que quand elle se réveillerait, elle se rendrait compte qu'en réalité, tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était en réalité soit un rêve –encore un !- soit un affreux problème de mondes parallèles qui avaient soudainement fusionnés… Non, impossible… Et puis, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de vouloir fuir la réalité. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle devait faire front. Même si au fond, elle rêvait d'abandonner. Elle s'était mise dans le pétrin, elle devait assumer et s'en tirer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon…

Bref, après 5 minutes de bip intense, Hermione décida d'abréger les souffrances de la machines –et les siennes par la même occasion. Elle se leva, éteignit le réveil et pour ne pas être tentée de se recoucher, alla ouvrir les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Dehors, l'éclaircie responsable de son réveil prématuré avait disparu. Avalée, par de gros nuages gris pâles. Il ne faisait pas beau. Et Hermione supposait qu'il ne faisait pas chaud non plus. Pourtant, les rayons du soleil parvenaient à transpercer la couche nuageuse juste assez pour que la luminosité soit parfaite. Ni trop intense ni trop faible. Son regard porta sur la forêt interdite et elle remarqua que les branches n'étaient pas très agitées. Donc, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent. Son relevé météorologique terminé, elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour piquer vers son armoire. Elle en tira son uniforme complet (comprenant la veste et le pull) ainsi qu'un collant en laine blanche. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas froid… Ses vêtements prêts, elle alla dans la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une bonne douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude la réconforter et emmener avec elle sa mélancolie matinale.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée et remotivée. Un petit claquement la surprit mais elle n'en trouvait pas la source. Elle resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que le bruit recommence. Elle se tourna alors vers la source de ce qui la dérangeait. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'observant, tapant parfois du bec, Nuit attendait de pouvoir rentrer. Hermione saisit sa baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau entra, laissa tomber une lettre à ses pieds puis ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Hermione eut un petit serrement au cœur. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire bonjour. Même si elle n'avait vu Nuit que deux fois, elle aimait l'oiseau qui était si calme. Pas comme son chat qui ne cessait d'arpenter le château, ou de l'embêter en faisant parfois ses griffes sur le moindre vêtement qui trainait. Vraiment lassant à la fin…

Elle referma la fenêtre d'un autre sort, se baissa et ramassa l'enveloppe vierge. Elle l'ouvrit et en tira un petit mot élégant.

_Rendez vous à 13heures dans le Hall._

_D_

Mouais, plutôt minimaliste. Mais après tout, ça collait bien au personnage alors… Elle mit le mot dans sa poche, attrapa son sac et sortit du studio. Quand elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle, elle ignora la table des gryffondors et s'avança vers les serdaigles. Elle repéra Luna et Ginny. Après qu'Hermione se fut expliquée à ses deux amies, toutes les trois avaient conclu qu'il valait mieux qu'Hermione évite le plus possible les gryffondors, sans pour autant montrer dans son comportement de la faiblesse. Les serdaigles, pas trop regardant, se fichaient d'accueillir deux « étrangers » à leur table. Ils en profitaient même pour approfondir leurs connaissances en parlant avec Hermione. Celle-ci était reconnaissante envers Ginny et Luna. Pourtant, elle était gênée de voir que par sa faute, Ginny avait plus ou moins défait ses liens avec Harry et Ron. Mais Ginny lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien. Et puis, comme la rouquine l'avait souligné, elle n'était pas perdante. Loin de là même…

Elle s'installa donc en face de ses amies et se fondit dans le flot conversationnel ambiant. A savoir, les devoirs de la matinée, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le bal prochain. C'est dans des conversations comme celles-ci qu'Hermione réalisait, qu'en réalité, il n'y avait pas de réelle différence entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Et que finalement, ce qui empêchait l'entente Gryffondor/ Serpentard, c'était décidemment cette vieille querelle qui aujourd'hui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Il fallait que ça change. Elle voulait que ça change. Et peut être –mais vraiment peut être- arriverait-elle à amorcer un changement avant son départ… Elle secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées pour se ré intéresser à la conversation du moment.

Elle engloutit son repas, et, au bruit de la cloche, elle se leva –comme tout le monde- et se dirigea vers la sortie –comme tout le monde-. Elle salua ses amies dans le Hall et soudain entourée d'autres élèves de sa promo, elle se retrouva dehors, puis devant les serres. Elle sentait sur elle les regards tranchants de ses camarades mais elle les ignora-la tête haute comme lui dictait son orgueil.

L'heure fut un peu éprouvante. Comme depuis deux jours, elle devait supporter les regards furieux, mais aussi l'indifférence un peu trop affichée d'Harry et de Ron. Elle retint un soupir. Neville ne la suivait plus. Aussi, avait-elle trouvé du secours auprès d'un gentil gars de Poufsouffle. Bien sûre, elle fut encore la meilleure et fit gagner à sa maison quelques points supplémentaires. Bien sûre, quand elle quitta, deux heures plus tard, les serres humides à l'odeur saturée de la terre, elle était heureuse. Et bien sûr, comme elle n'avait plus de cours, elle se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre. Elle devait réviser.

La porte de son studio s'ouvrit alors qu'elle était en pleine révision appliquée de métamorphose. Le portrait pivota, laissant entrer Ginny et Luna. Luna tenait un panier qui avait l'air assez lourd. Elle le posa sur la table basse et s'effondra dans le canapé. Hermione annula toutes ses métamorphoses et Pattenrond –qui visiblement n'appréciait que très peu de se voir transformer en carpette- lui lança un regard furieux et en profita pour s'échapper et parcourir le château… Encore…

-Oh… Pattenrond… Au revoir… Alors Hermione ? Bonne matinée ?

-J'ai connu mieux, et toi ?

-Super !

-Tant mieux…

-Mais dis moi, alors, t'es pas un peu anxieuse pour tout à l'heure ? Vous vous retrouvez à quelle heure avec la vipère ?

-Gin', est-ce qu'Hermione te paraît inquiète ? Pour ma part non, alors pourquoi lui poser une telle question ?

-Oh, Luna ! Tu ne comprends décidemment pas le tact…

-Comment ça ?

-Oh, ben tu sais, Ginny, ça m'indiffère un peu en faite, et on se retrouve à 13 heures.

-Hermione, tu vas quand même à Pré-au-Lard avec un des mystères de Poudlard, tu sais… Et tu sais aussi, qu'à cause de ça, t'es vue comme la traitresse de gryffondor… Et aussi la femme à abattre pour toutes les fans de la vipère.

-Il a encore des fans lui ?

-Hermione, c'est seulement à ça que tu réagis…ermione ! bonne journée ?matis Et oui, elles sont beaucoup moins nombreuses, mais toujours fidèles… Tu comprends, c'est un bon parti…

-Gin' tu tires une tête bizarre là…

- Luna, je crois que c'est qu'elle veut mimer les filles vénales…

-Vous êtes vraiment nulles…

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se sentait un peu mieux. Ginny et Luna avait décidée de venir la voir le plus de fois possible, c'est pourquoi, hier, aujourd'hui, demain, et les jours à venir, toutes les trois se retrouvaient le midi pour manger ensemble. Juste toutes les trois. Luna ouvrit le panier et Hermione et Ginny la rejoignirent autour de la table basse.

La conversation dériva, chavira, se perdit entre les rires jusqu'à ce que Luna, toujours aussi lucide fit remarquer qu'il était déjà 12h45. Et la réalité rattrapa les trois jeunes filles. Hermione attrapa sac et cape, claqua un bisou sur les joues de ses amies en leur assurant qu'elles pouvaient rester tout le temps qu'elles souhaitaient et elle se faufila dans les couloirs, le pas hâtif, mais sans courir cependant. C'était- après tout- d'une inélégance remarquable… Et elle avait déjà bien assez de problèmes. Avant d'arriver dans le Hall, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Pour vérifier si elle devrait faire face à la colère froide de Malefoy ou pas. Bon, tout allait bien, elle avait 5 minutes d'avance. Une petite voix se manifesta dans son esprit. Le genre de petite voix qui vous souffle une très mauvaise idée mais présentée avec un tel art qu'elle est inévitablement très aguichante. L'idée, en l'occurrence, était : « Et si tu attendais 10 minutes… Après tout, une fille doit savoir se faire désirer… Et puis, tu pourras peut être enfin avoir droit à une émotion… » Très alléchant n'est-ce pas ? Hermione jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre, affreusement tiraillée. Finalement, elle choisit de jouer les filles sages et elle s'engagea dans le Hall. Malefoy était déjà là, près de la porte. Elle le repéra toute suite. Un élève avec une telle classe, mais une telle indifférence, délibérément à l'écart des autres… Honnêtement, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

Elle prit le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son uniforme, de prendre une bonne respiration pour se calmer, et elle se décida de rejoindre le serpentard, ignorant le silence qu'elle déclenchait chez ses camarades Poudlardiens. Pfeuh, de toutes façons, ils étaient juste jaloux… A peine arrivée, Malefoy attaqua :

-Ah… Je pensais que tu te moquais de moi et que tu ne viendrais pas… Ou que tu serais en retard…

-Moi ? Me moquer de toi ? Franchement, quelle idée… Bon, on y va.

Hermione était déstabilisée. Elle cacha sa gêne derrière un petit rire et s'aventura vers la porte, Malefoy la suivait. Elle avait du mal à supporter les regards qui ne la lâchaient pas, et elle était désarçonnée par la plate honnêteté de Malefoy. Il exposait ses idées sans rien cacher, comme si c'était une évidence. Après tout, il avouait être venu à un rendez vous qu'il soupçonnait être une farce. C'était plutôt étrange…Presque terrifiant. Malefoy ne ressemblait plus à un homme, mais plus à un livre. Un livre qui exposait des faits, aussi intimes soient-ils, sans aucune pudeur. En même temps c'est vrai qu'un livre peu difficilement avoir de la pudeur mais bon…

Ils prirent une calèche qui les mena au village. Le silence s'étirait. Hermione était perdue quelque part dans ses pensées, et Malefoy n'avait probablement aucun fait à exposer ou aucune question à poser. Arrivés à l'entrée du village, la calèche s'arrêta, provoquant un à-coup, arrachant Hermione de ses pensées et presque de son siège. « Presque » bien sûr, après tout, le cliché était bien trop gros… Trop prévisible… Bref, Hermione en profita pour se lever et sortir de la calèche. Elle regarda le village, un peu désabusée puis se tourna vers Malefoy :

-T'as quelque chose à y faire ?

-Non.

-Ça te dérange si on va ailleurs ? J'ai pas envie de me faire espionner toute la journée.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bien, allons-y.

-Où ?

-Tu verras.

Problèmes Malefoyens obligent, elle pallia à l'irréactionnalité du serpentard en s'imaginant un profond soupir made in Ron. Ouch, son esprit se mit en alerte. Elle ne devait surtout pas y penser. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Depuis que la « rupture » avait été officialisée et concrète, elle avait l'impression qu'un gouffre les séparait. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de jeter sa fierté aux orties et de s'aplatir aux pieds de Ron et d'Harry pour qu'ils la pardonnent. Ce désir la dégoûtait.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, toujours silencieux, sur un chemin un peu en pente. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un bois d'arbres sombres, dénudés et éparts. Hermione n'hésita pas et Malefoy la suivit sans plus se poser de questions que ça. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. Quand Hermione trouva un endroit qui lui paraissait bien, elle s'assit sur un tronc renversé et invita le serpentard à en faire de même. Quand il eut pris place, Hermione écouta le silence, parut satisfaite, mais elle préféra malgré tout être prudente :

-Ça te dérange si j'utilise un sort de silence ?

-Non.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la posa sur la paume de sa main gauche. Elle se concentra, la baguette se leva un peu tout en tournant, comme si elle cherchait à imiter un hélicoptère. Ses extrémités brillaient d'une couleur violet pâle qui vira peu à peu au blanc. Enfin, les rotations ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Hermione rangea sa baguette, enfin pleinement satisfaite pour se tourner vers Malefoy qui la regardait sans émotion particulière :

-Bon, c'est bon maintenant. Alors, comme tu t'en doutes, je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi pour te poser des questions. Tu accepterais d'y répondre ?

-Oui, je m'en doutais. Ma simple présence devrait te fournir la réponse que tu attends.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Hermione en refoulant l'irritation qui commençait à monter, je suppose que tu as aussi des questions. Je te propose qu'on fasse une question chacun. Ça te va ?

-Oui, je commence. Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de sortir devant tout le monde ?

-Une revanche… Qui a mal tournée. J'étais –je suis encore remarque- en colère contre eux deux. Est-ce qu'on peut te faire confiance ?

-Ta question est très vague. Oui, on peut me faire confiance, après, tout dépend du « on ». Pourquoi tu es en colère contre tes meilleurs amis ?

Hermione serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Si Malefoy était en mode « Livre », elle, elle était une humaine normalement constituée avec son petit/grand jardin secret. De plus, même si elle ne sentait aucune menace de la part du blondinet, elle n'avait aucune preuve :

-Parce que nous n'avons pas le même point de vue. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Oui. Pas le même point de vue sur quoi ?

-Je te répondrais à l'unique condition que tu signes un contrat.

-Un contrat ?

-Oui, un contrat. Un contrat magique of course.

-Je viens pourtant de te dire que tu pouvais me faire confiance.

-Tu me prends pour une bille ? Je veux bien te croire, mais il y a des choses trop importantes pour que je cède à mon seul instinct. Tu as le choix, un contrat et tes réponses, ou rien.

Hermione savourait. Elle testait aussi. Si Malefoy acceptait, tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu. Après tout, la curiosité est chose humaine, non ? Par pitié, que personne ne dise « non ». Sinon, elle allait s'arracher les cheveux… Enfin, peut être pas mais… Le tableau était là… :

-D'accord, ça marche.

-Bien, j'ai déjà tout rédigé, t'as plus qu'à signer.

Malefoy attrapa le contrat, ne prit même pas la peine de le lire et le signa. Hermione tiqua :

-Tu le lis même pas ?

-Pourquoi, c'est toi qui l'a fait, il doit forcément être parfait.

Hermione rougit de plaisir sous la remarque flatteuse de serpentard. Mon Dieu, il était vraiment dangereux. Hermione ne devait surtout pas relâcher sa concentration :

-Je reprends, pas le même point de vue sur quoi ?

-Sur toi. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre, je préfère de loin tout savoir. Explique-moi.

-C'est pas une question, je suis pas obligée de te répondre… Mais je vais pas être mesquine, Harry et Ron sont persuadés que tu es en train de tous nous manipuler. Tu joues les indifférents, pour qu'on te laisse en paix et que tu puisses faire un truc de bien méchant. Tu vois le topo ? Personnellement, je pense que tu ne joues pas. Je trouve qu'Harry psychotise et qu'il se laisse abattre. Ce qui lui arrive est triste, mais on a pas le temps pour ça. Est-ce que tu as perdu tous tes sentiments ?

-Tu es drôle, Granger, comment peut-on perdre des sentiments ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te demande, désolée, mais pour être honnête, et je sais que tu le sais, tu fais vraiment penser à un mort vivant. J'ai pitié de toi. Alors je veux savoir si tout espoir est perdu ou pas. Je reformule ma question, est-ce que tu ne ressens plus d'émotions ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, l'autre soir, quand on s'est croisés ?

-Euh, je veux ta parole, avant.

-Ma parole ? N'ai-je pas déjà signé un contrat ?

-Le contrat concerne Harry, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas officiellement confidentiel, vu que personne ne devait le savoir. Je joue gros, mais je vais être sincère, c'est aussi un test. Je te dis tout, et à côté, s'il y a la moindre fuite, je saurai d'où elle vient. Mais avant, il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire.

-Tu es trop honnête Granger, mais c'est d'accord, je te donne ma parole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec. Il est loin d'être grandiose, mais nécessaire. Je vous réserve de la nouveauté dans le prochain chapitre, promis. L'action va s'envoler un peu...**

**Je vous remercie des reviews que j'ai reçs, elles me font trés plaisir. J'essaye d'y répondre, même si je ne sais pas trop si ça marche... **

**Je remercie aussi (et comme d'habitude) ceux qui me lisent (et me review) ainsi que ce ne me lise pas, qui ne m'aime pas (moi ou ma fic^^), qui ne me review pas.. **

**Bonne lecture (le prochain chapitre aura une mini chance d'arriver plus tôt que prévu, car -miracle!- je sais ce que je vais y faire).**

**Lyzabeth**

**Gentille fille**

**Chapitre 7: Histoire de s'expliquer.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-Moi ? Au cas où ça ne se voit pas, je mange.

-C'est ma place ici.

-Oh, comme c'est curieux, je ne vois ton nom nulle part pourtant !

-Dégage !

-Je ne crois pas non, trouve toi une place ailleurs.

-Mais retourne avec tes serpentards chéries, traitresse !

-Qui tu appelles comme ça ?

-Ben toi idiote !

-Je te conseille de disparaître très vite de ma vue, si tu ne veux pas que je te montre ce qu'une idiote comme moi peut te faire…

Le gryffondor ricana avant de poser brutalement ses mains sur la table pour tenter de paraître menaçant. Hermione ne cilla pas. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste déçue. Et elle se sentait incroyablement lasse d'un coup :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire, ici, devant tout le monde ?

-Certainement pas grand mal. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de sauver les points que je suis sur le point de te retirer…

-Tu oserais même enlever des points à ta maison, t'es vraiment plus l'une des nôtres !

-La maison à laquelle tu appartiens m'importe peu. Si tu ne suis pas le règlement et la politique de cette école tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est entièrement de ta faute. Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

Le gryffondor grogna avant d'abandonner la partie et de se trouver une place un peu plus loin. Hermione s'empara de sa tasse de café et la vida d'une traite. D'un seul coup, l'ambiance de la Grande Salle l'insupportait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se lever, elle voulait déjà regagner son lit. La fatigue l'usait. Les gryffondors l'usaient, les rumeurs l'usaient. Et l'indifférence de ses deux meilleurs amis la ruinait.

Elle se leva, tangua un peu, ramassa son sac et sortit de la salle à pas lent. Elle sortit du Hall et le vent frais la surprit. Il semblait vouloir lui mettre une baffe gelée pour la réveiller. L'effet fut immédiat. Elle frissonna, referma un peu plus sa cape, resserra son écharpe et jeta un coup d'œil aux nuages gris- qui s'amusaient à rapprocher le ciel de la terre- comme si elle les menaçait de tenter la moindre intempérie contre elle. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait une vingtaine de minutes avant que son cours de botanique ne commence. Elle descendit les quelques marches de pierre, traversa la pelouse et s'arrêta au bord du lac. Sa surface presque noire et ridée semblait se coordonner à ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle devait à sa force de caractère de ne pas fondre en larme. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour n'être qu'un lac. Juste une grosse flaque d'eau inerte. Ouais, ça devait être une chouette vie… Sa montre sonna. Il lui restait plus que 5 minutes.

Elle fit demi-tour et prit le chemin des serres. Quand elle rejoignit son groupe, les portes venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir. Elle retrouva son camarade Poufsouffle. Et, en réalité, fit toute seule le travail qui était demandé. Elle se rendait compte que le Poufsouffle se servait d'elle pour glander, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il voulait foirer son année, grand bien lui fasse. Elle, elle voulait réussir. Et elle réussirait.

A la fin de l'heure, elle resta un peu. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes dehors et elle n'avait pas prévue de parapluie. Elle choisit donc d'aider Chourave à quelques travaux supplémentaires. La professeur refusa jusqu'à ce que tout les élèves eurent quitté la serre. Seules toutes les deux, elle accepta volontiers l'aide de la gryffondor. Lui apprenant par la même occasion quelques petits trucs supplémentaires. A la première accalmie venue, Hermione remercia Mme Chourave et se précipita vers le château. Elle glissa deux ou trois fois, mais en spécialiste, elle ne tomba pas. Elle était bien trop forte pour ça. C'était Hermione après tout. La meilleure de l'école, préfète en chef et initiatrice du changement des petites habitudes de Poudlard, ne pouvait pas finir la tête la première dans la boue. Non, ça ferait mauvaise effet.

Elle parvint à rejoindre son studio. A peine entrée, elle surprit le rire un peu décalé de Luna, elle sourit et rejoignit ses amis :

-Désolée, les filles, je suis en retard.

-Mouais, on pensait que tu nous avais encore délaissées… marmonna Ginny, boudeuse.

-Ginny, faudrait peut être que tu passes à autre chose, t'as pas finis de bouder ? la gronda doucement Luna.  
-Non ! Elle nous a trahit ! Se plaignit la rouquine, une main sur le cœur, l'autre tendue vers la blonde.

-Trahit ? Arrête ton char. Je ne vous ai jamais trahies !

-Si ! T'es pas venue au bal…

-Même pas vrai ! J'y suis passée… C'est juste que j'étais fatiguée, je ne suis pas restée longtemps…  
-T'aurais tout de même pus nous rejoindre au lieu de nous ignorer… insista Ginny.

-Moi, je te comprends Hermione, t'embête pas avec elle… Mars est en confrontation avec Vénus dans son signe, elle est de mauvais poil, ça va passer…

-Merci, Luna, je me sens mieux maintenant.

-Pas de quoi.

-Ohé, vous avez finis de parler de moi, comme si je n'étais pas là ?

-Tiens, Hermione, le repas. Tu as mauvaise mine, tu ferais mieux de manger un peu, ça va te faire du bien…

-Je me répète, mais merci Luna…

-Pas de quoi...

-Raaaaahhh !

Hermione sourit en voyant Ginny, pousser son cris de frustration. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et commença à se servir. La rouquine la rejoignit, Luna était déjà assise sur un pouf.

Au menu, ce midi là : Steak, frites, salade, kiwis, poires, pommes… Rien que de l'appétissant :

-Hermione, tu veux un café ? Demanda Luna

-Oui, merci.

-Dis, Hermione, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras m'aider pour un devoir tout à l'heure ? Je sais que c'est pas vraiment la semaine, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin…

-Oui, d'accord. J'ai un peu de temps tout à l'heure…

-Tu pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Euh, ben j'ai demandé à Harry et Ron, mais ils n'étaient pas emballés… pareille pour Neville, les autres, je ne sais pas ceux qu'ils valent… Mais tu sais, Hermione, si tu ne peux pas, te force pas, je me débrouillerai…

-Non, ça devrait aller. Mais je vais devoir travailler avant. Alors tu vas devoir revenir plus tard, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème, chef !

Hermione sourit et reposa son assiette dans le panier repas. Ses amies en firent de même. Puis Luna se leva et attrapa le panier. Ginny se leva également. Elles se saluèrent- ce qui était plutôt inutile, vu qu'elles se fixèrent de revenir dans 4 heures… Mais bon, la politesse oblige toujours de faire trucs parfois bizarres.

Quand le portrait se referma apportant avec lui le silence pesant, comme toujours quand les seules joies d'une journée sont ces petits instants entourés d'amis, et qu'ils s'en vont. Elle s'ébouriffa le poil comme un chien pour se forcer à sortir de sa torpeur et alla dans sa chambre. Quand elle passa la porte, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est qu'il caillait sec. La raison ? Elle avait laissé –délibérément- sa fenêtre ouverte. La deuxième, ce fut qu'elle se rappela immédiatement qu'il avait plut, donc, le sol devait être trempé… Et enfin, en troisième position, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, Nuit attendait patiemment son arrivée, perché sur le montant du lit, une lettre à la patte. Hermione sourit une fois de plus. Elle caressa Nuit, prit la lettre et épongea le sol. Elle retourna dans le salon pour prendre un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau –posant au passage la lettre sur son bureau. Quand elle se retourna, Nuit était sagement perché sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle posa l'eau sur le bureau et l'oiseau sautilla jusqu'au récipient. Hermione gloussa, même en sautillant, Nuit gardait une impression de majesté et de sérénité qu'elle avait du mal à associer à un rapace. Elle rejoignit Nuit, qui reprit sa place sur l'accoudoir. Elle saisit la lettre, l'ouvrit et trouva à l'intérieur plusieurs parchemins soigneusement pliés, ainsi qu'un mot :

_Si c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. _

_D._

Toujours aussi minimal et direct apparemment… Comme on dit, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure… Même si Hermione doutait qu'on puisse parler de « vieilles » habitudes dans ce cas précis… Bref, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la reconnaissance envers le serpentards qui l'aidait à sa manière. Elle déplia les cours du début de la semaine et commença à piocher aux endroits où elle avait quelques trous, et à s'avancer sur les cours qu'il avait déjà eu et elle non. Elle devrait remercier Malefoy un de ces quatre. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé ce système. Et c'était une bonne idée. Ses cours étaient bien tenus- il était presque aussi méticuleux qu'elle.

Les cours de Malefoy eurent le mérite de lui faire gagner un temps précieux. Temps qu'elle employa pour passer de la théorie à la pratique. Et, de nouveau, son studio se transforma encore une fois en chantier expérimental… A 17 heures, quand Luna et Ginny revinrent, un bazar pas possible y régnait. Elles aidèrent Hermione à tout remettre en ordre avant que celle-ci ne s'occupe de Ginny et de son devoir de potion. Luna alternait entre lire le Chicaneur et faire quelques exercices qu'Hermione lui donnait. Mais comme d'habitude, si elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, elle restait inconstante. Hermione avait décidé qu'après avoir réussi trois fois un sort, elle passait à un autre. Du moment qu'elle avait les bases, elle pouvait toujours s'entraîner plus tard. Oui, beaucoup plus tard, ça éviterait de détruire la moitié de son appartement déjà :

-Dis Hermione, j'osais pas vraiment te demander, mais il est à qui cet hibou ? Et il fait quoi à nous regarder ?

-Oh, lui euh… T'occupe Ginny, avance ton devoir !

-Mais j'ai bientôt fini ! Alors ? Alors ?

-Ginny, laisse Hermione tranquille, occupe toi de ton devoir !

-Merci, Luna.

-De rien, alors, il est à qui ce hibou ?

Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes pour Hermione. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'absurdité de la situation… Comme si c'était sorti d'une série américaine passée de date. Elle évita de trop y penser :

-Bon très bien, s'inclina Hermione elle fit un signe à Nuit, qui s'envola pour se poser sur son bras tendu, les filles, je vous présente Nuit. C'est le hibou de Malefoy.

-Il est trop mignon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Ça, ça me regarde.

-Oh allez, dis ! supplia la rouquine

-Non. Fini ce que tu as à faire.

-Mais c'est pas juste !

-Et oui, la vie est injuste, allez, bosse. Moi, je vais le rendre à son propriétaire, et je vais allez chercher à manger aux cuisines, ça va me faire du bien. Je reviens !

-Attends Hermione, je viens avec toi !

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi, tu finis ! T'as de la chance, tu vas être tranquille en plus !

-Mouais, lâcheuse…

Hermione rigola doucement, Nuit s'envola le temps qu'elle attrape et mette sa cape, Luna l'imita. Hermione récupéra la lettre ainsi que les cours du serpentard, Nuit posé sur son épaule. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche et prit le chemin de la sortie en caressant distraitement l'oiseau. Luna et elle sortirent donc sous un dernier soupir de Ginny. Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, toutes deux absorbées dans leurs pensées. Quand Nuit hulula doucement, Hermione eut une subite impression de déjà vu. Elle regarda autours d'elle frénétiquement, quand elle trouva enfin ce qui avait fait réagir le volatile. Non loin d'elles et s'avançant dans leurs directions, trois garçons. Trois garçons qu'Hermione identifia sans peine comme étant Harry, Ron et Neville. Elle frissonna, ayant d'un seul coup l'irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour et de fuir très loin. Néanmoins elle resta calme et poursuivit son chemin. Hors de question de montrer que la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis la gênait :

-Salut Luna !

-Bonsoir Harry, Ron et Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry.

-J'accompagne Hermione aux cuisines.

-A-t-elle besoin d'une escorte ? Railla Ron.

-En tout cas, elle n'a pas besoin d'assister au manquement de la politesse la plus primaire, réplique Hermione, glaciale. M'ignorer passe encore, mais parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, c'est honteux.

-Oh Hermione ! Ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama Ron, mesquin.

-Pas assez pour que vous ayez eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vois…

-Oh, c'est bon Hermione, tu radotes là…

-Faut bien puisque vous semblez dur de la feuille, répliqua la gryffondor du tac au tac.

-Hermione, les interrompit Harry, il est à qui ce hibou ?

-A personne, je l'ai trouvé ce matin sur le pas de mon portrait. Il était mortellement blessé…

-Pourtant, il a l'air en pleine forme, cracha le Survivant.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Le pouvoir de régénération des bêtes m'étonnera toujours, répondit Hermione, affectant le ton de la banalité qui frisait- et même était- la moquerie.

-Hermione, je crois que là, c'est toi qui les cherches, annonça Luna comme une simple évidence.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Les gars, désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Garde tes excuses, on en veut pas ! Refusa net Ron.

-Bon, et bien soit, désolée quand même. A une prochaine fois.

Et Hermione reprit son chemin, la tête haute, mais les larmes aux bords des yeux. Nuit hulula en mordillant doucement son oreille, elle ravala ses larmes et sourit doucement. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les plumes noires du hibou. Quand elle tourna à un angle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Luna était restée derrière. Elle attendit un peu son amie, quand elle perçut le tempo rapide des pas de la serdaigle, elle reprit son chemin :

-Hermione attends !

Hermione pila. Elle était sûre que c'était les pas de Luna, pourtant, ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle se retourna et vit Neville qui accompagnait la blonde rêveuse. Il s'avança vers elle, un peu gêné :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Neville ?

-Je voulais m'excuser.

-De quoi ?

-Pour le comportement des Gryffondors, et pour le mien aussi.

-Hein ?

-Oui, je trouve qu'ils vont trop loin. Vraiment. Mais je trouve aussi que tu l'as un peu cherché. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'inviter Malefoy devant tout le monde ? Et de manger à sa table en plus !

-Ah… ça … Ben, je voulais me venger d'Harry et Ron. Et des gryffondors en général. C'était pas vraiment prémédité. Enfin, si, je comptais prendre Malefoy à part, mais pas à l'inviter… Bref, ça c'est un peu fait sur le tas… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en ai jamais voulut !

-Ouais, ben moi, je m'en voulais. Enfin tu sais, c'est pas contre toi hein ! C'est juste que je peux vraiment pas accorder ma confiance à Malefoy.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Ça va pour moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant, va les rejoindre. Et bosse ! Tes notes ont chutées ! Il faut que tu aies ton année !

-Merci Hermione, conclut Neville dans un sourire. A la prochaine.

-Oui.

Le gryffondor fit demi-tour et partit rejoindre les deux autres. Hermione soupira, un peu déstabilisée. Elle avait tout fait pour garder le sourire, mais les excuses de Neville la touchaient vraiment. L'espace d'un court instant, elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule :

-Eh bien, il a vraiment bon fond lui.

-Naturellement, c'est un gryffondor. Allez, on y va !

Elles reprirent leur chemin en se chamaillant distraitement sur le cas Neville et sur qui avait les meilleures qualités entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Arrivées aux cuisines, Dobby les attendaient déjà avec un nouveau panier repas bien remplit. L'activité intense qui régnait en cuisine à l'approche du repas les chassa un peu avant qu'elles n'aient eut le temps de discuter avec l'elfe. Tant pis, elles reprirent le chemin en sens inverse, chargé de victuailles qui fleuraient bon. Juste avant de passer le portrait, Hermione, un peu triste, rattacha la lettre à la patte de Nuit. Elle planta un dernier bisou dans les plumes soyeuses de l'animal qui hulula doucement une fois de plus. Il mordilla le doigt de la gryffondor avant de s'envoler pour rejoindre son maître :

-Il a l'air attachant, cet oiseau.

-Oui, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas qu'un air, il l'est.

-Si tu le dis.

Le portrait pivota à l'entente du mot de passe. Elles eurent à peine franchit le seuil qu'une tornade orange les assaillit :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichue ? Ça fait presque une heure que je vous attends !

-Tu as finis ton travail ? Détourna habilement Hermione.

-On a croisé Harry, Ron et Neville, répliqua franchement la serdaigle.

-Bien joué Luna, on va être harcelées maintenant… Soupira Hermione

-Sérieux ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Eh bien en fait… commença Luna

Hermione la coupa, elle ferma le portrait, et s'installa dans le canapé :

-Et si on mangeait ? J'ai faim, Ginny, fais moi voir ton devoir pendant que Luna t'explique !

Ginny et Luna, acquiescèrent et rejoignirent Hermione près de la cheminée qui dégageait chaleur et lumière. Ginny tendit son parchemin à la préfète en chef et se tourna vers Luna qui commença son récit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu ou pas, de m'avoir reviewé, d'avoir aimé ou pas… J'ai techniquement répondu à vos reviews, si ça n'a pas marché, dites le moi…**

**Juste une réponse pour Marylou, parce qu'elle mérite une discussion et comme il n'y a pas de compte, je n'ai pas pus y répondre… Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta franchise, je ne l'ai pas mal pris ! En retour, j'aurais la même franchise sans méchanceté aucune^^ Les explications arrivent youhou ! Pour les chapitre qui n'avance pas beaucoup où c'est compliqué, je te jure que j'ai lutté pour les écrire. C'est très fastidieux mine de rien… Mais s'ils sont là, c'est qu'il y a une raison. En effet, pour moi, une histoire où tout coule de sources. Il faut une part active du lecteur tout comme de l'auteur. Aussi, si cela semble long et complexe, c'est parce que je m'efforce au file des chapitres à vous donner des indices sans vous révéler le tout (histoire que vous trouviez ou émettiez des hypothèses…). J'espère que tu continueras à me lire vu que là, l'intrigue fais un vrai bon en avant^^**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Lyzabeth**

**Gentille Fille**

**Chapitre 8 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mon frère…**

-Avez-vous compris, Miss Granger ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Bien, dans ce cas, rendez-vous ici, demain, à 9h.

-D'accord. A demain.

-A demain, Miss Granger.

Hermione quitta le fauteuil, puis quitta la pièce. La démarche souple de la confiance la mena en bas des escaliers. Quand la statue pivota pour reprendre sa place, là, par contre, sa pseudo-assurance la quitta. Les jambes flageolantes, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avachir à moitié sur le mur de pierre pour ne pas subir la honte de tomber sur les fesses en plein milieu du couloir. Heureusement, Poudlard était quasiment vide en ce début de vacance de Noël. Il ne restait à tout casser qu'une quarantaine d'étudiants. Les vacances avaient commencé le vendredi 19 décembre au soir. Nous étions présentement le dimanche 21. Soit qu'une malheureuse petite journée. Une journée où elle avait établi un planning parfait pour ne pas perdre la main. Pour continuer à travailler- à progresser. Heureusement qu'elle restait à Poudlard. Cacher la vérité à ses parents était d'autant plus facile. Elle regretta un peu que Ginny et Luna soient restées principalement pour lui tenir compagnie.

Une sueur glacée roula dans son dos. La tête lui tournait, elle avait chaud mais tremblait de froid. Elle s'assit quelque seconde sur le sol pour se reprendre. Le couloir décida enfin de se calmer et de ralentir ses pas de danse endiablés. Elle frissonna. Sa tête bascula en arrière et elle grimaça quand son crâne heurta la pierre. Bon, ok, la pierre est plus dure que l'os- c'était noté. Elle tenta de réguler sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse plus. Elle avait dépensé tellement de temps et d'énergie. Elle n'aurait pas du s'effondrer de peur comme ça. Elle aurait du se sentir fière. Elle grogna contre sa faiblesse. Elle lutterait.

Elle se releva- encore un peu étourdie- et tangua jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la première fenêtre –ce qui lui valut d'escalader son bureau heureusement bien rangé- qui lui tombait sous la main et passa la tête dehors. Le vent glacé de l'hiver bel et bien arrivé et à son poste la gifla abruptement lui remettant les idées en ordre. C'est bon, l'idée avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Elle ne faiblirait plus. Enfin ressaisie, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage. Il faisait froid, humide et moche. Le ciel ressemblait à un vieux torchon gris usé et sale. L'herbe avait troqué sa teinte émeraude contre des tâches marronnasses de boue. La forêt semblait plus sinistre et déprimée que jamais. Les premières neiges n'était pas encore tombées. Mais- au vu du temps- cela ne saurait tarder.

Le ramdam de son portrait la fit sursauter. Deux voix féminines arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle recula et ferma la fenêtre au moment même où Ginny et Luna entraient dans son champ de vision :

-Ouah ! Il fait froid ici !

-Hermione, ça va, tu as l'air pâle.

-Oh, oui, c'est rien Luna, je prenais juste un peu l'air, il faisait trop chaud ici.

-Ouais, ben maintenant, on a l'impression d'être au pôle Nord ! Ou pire encore…

-Pire ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui, dehors… Termina Ginny, aussi sérieuse que lugubre.

Hermione pouffa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 11h30. Elle s'étonnait que tant de temps se soit écoulé. Elle avait du rêvasser un peu trop longtemps :

-Bon, tu viens, on va manger ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Ok, c'est parti !

Hermione vérifia que sa cape et son écharpe étaient bien fixées tout en emboîtant le pas à ses deux amies. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà quelques élèves. Harry et Ron étant déjà attablés, toutes trois se dirigèrent vers la table des serdaigles. Hermione avait déjà testé toutes les tables. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait invité Malefoy –environ 2 mois plus tôt- elle avait navigué de table en table. Elle mangeait de plus en plus chez les serpentards et toujours autant chez les serdaigles. A dire vrai, elle commençait tout juste à avoir sa place chez les poufsouffles. Les gryffondors eux, s'amusaient à la provoquer dès qu'elle mangeait à sa table. Si bien qu'elle n'y mangeait que quelques fois et toujours en présence de Neville, Ginny et Luna. Oui, Luna… Parce que depuis deux mois, les autres tables commençaient aussi à changer de couleur. Enfin les autres tables… Les serpentards et les gryffondors restaient majoritairement et quasiment totalement chez eux, mais elles commençaient à se parer des couleurs des serdaigles et poufsouffles. Bref, la Révolution était en marche comme Hermione se plaisait à penser. Mais le problème était que le fossé s'était creusé entre elle et les siens. Et la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué entre elle, Harry et Ron-pas du bon côté en tout cas.

Quand Malefoy accompagné de Zabini entrèrent dans la salle, Hermione hésita quelque seconde avant de se décider :

-Désolée les filles, je vais vous laisser.

-Pourquoi ? S'informa Ginny.

-Je vais manger avec Malefoy aujourd'hui.

-Encore ? S'exclama la rouquine, un peu en colère.

-Comment ça « encore » ? La dernière fois remonte à 2 semaines.

-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux y aller.

-Merci Luna, désolée Ginny.

L'autre gryffondor ne répliqua rien. Hermione haussa les épaules et se leva, accompagnée de Luna. Surprise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Euh, Luna, t'as à peine mangé, t'as déjà plus faim ?

-Non, j'ai encore faim.

-Alors pourquoi tu te lèves ?

-Ben, c'est évident, je viens avec toi. Et Ginny aussi d'ailleurs (allez, debout).

-Hein ? Répliquèrent Ginny et Hermione, aussi interloquées l'une que l'autre.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'irait pas nous non plus. Qu'ils soient serpentards n'est pas une raison suffisante pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

Hermione eut un léger sourire devant le raisonnement- logique- mais étonnant de la serdaigle. Par exemple, cela n'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Ginny… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, la rouquine grogna, se plaignant de sa poisse à fréquenter un Malefoy, mais se leva tout de même pour ne pas être laissée à la traîne par Luna et Hermione qui étaient déjà en train de partir :

-Bonjour, Malefoy, on peut manger ici ?

-Oui.

-Non.

-Zabini, ce n'est pas à toi que je demande alors écrase.

-Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois.

-Et oui, on ne change pas la perfection…

-Ah ah

-Granger, puis-je te demander ce qu'elles font là ?

-Oui, tu peux me le demander.

Hermione se contenta de cette réponse et s'installa. Luna et Ginny en firent de même. Ginny était un peu dépassée, un peu intimidée même. Elle n'était pas hyper rassurée d'être à la table des serpentards, avec Malefoy qui plus est. Lui- et son nom surtout- était –après tout- au cœur de la majorité des problèmes de sa vie. Enfin, il fallait savoir pardonner dans la vie. Pour pouvoir repartir sur des bases plus saines ou quelque chose comme ça. Aussi assistait-elle avec une certaine distance mais aussi curiosité à la joute verbale d'Hermione et des deux serpentards. Elle réalisa alors que d'une, Hermione était douée pour le sarcasme et que deux, ils n'avaient pas l'air trop méchants. Enfin, pour l'instant…

-Bon, alors, que font-elles ici ?

-Je te présente Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley. Tu vois, ce sont ce qu'on appellerait mes amies. Elles ont juste voulu manger avec moi.

-Et c'est normal ça ? Interrogea Zabini, mi-moqueur, mi-curieux.

-Le concept t'est étranger, cherche pas Zabini, pour parler ton vocabulaire, disons qu'elles sont là pour sauver les apparences.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Hey ! Non, mais ça va pas ! Traite nous de larbins pendant que tu y es ! Se vexa Ginny.

-Loin de moi cette idée, je t'assure. C'était juste pour qu'il comprenne. Promis !

-Mouais

-Tiens, mais la p'tite belette serait-elle la seule à effrayer la Grande et Effrontée Miss Granger ?

-Je ne suis pas effrontée !

-Je ne suis pas une belette !

-Ahahah… Presque en même temps, c'est trop drôle, vous avez répété avant ?

-Blaise, tais-toi, tu deviens ennuyant.

-Pardonnez-moi Votre Altesse. Railla Blaise.

-On verra ça plus tard, répondit platement Malefoy.

-Malefoy, je crois qu'il se moquait de toi, crut bon d'expliquer Luna.

-Je sais Lovegood.

-Ah, très bien. Je peux avoir les haricots s'il te plait.

Malefoy se contenta de lui donner le plat. Chacun se servit. Ginny pensait que tous allaient plonger dans un silence complet et poli. Or Hermione engagea la conversation sur leur programme de vacances. Peu à peu la conversation dériva. Et même elle fut invitée à participer. Peu à peu, au fil des raisonnements logiques et des piques sarcastiques, l'image qu'elle se faisait des serpentards évolua. Elle prit de plus en plus d'assurance, et ne sentant aucun danger, parvint même à oublier l'écusson de leur maison pour se concentrer sur ce qu'ils étaient. Et là, elle comprit l'intérêt que suscitait Malefoy pour son amie. Il avait vraiment changé. Même trop changé. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son ennemi. Cependant, il ne faisait plus autant peur qu'avant. Enfin si, il faisait peur, mais pas de la même manière. Avant, c'était parce qu'il était le grand méchant loup pourri gâté, maintenant, c'était parce qu'il était passé en mode « coquille vide ». Effrayant…

Le repas terminé, Hermione proposa à Luna et Ginny ainsi qu'à Zabini et Malefoy de venir dans son appartement. Tous acceptèrent. Ils s'y rendirent donc sans attendre. Même si au moment de partir, Hermione perçut le regard haineux que Ron et Harry leur lançait. Elle décida de l'ignorer.

Finalement, ils finirent leur journée ensemble, bien au chaud devant la cheminée de la préfète en chef. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione se sentait bien. Elle sentait qu'un mur venait d'être détruit. Ginny n'avait plus peur des serpentards. Elle ne haïssait plus Malefoy. Enfin, plus autant qu'avant en tout cas. Cette journée passée à rire et à mettre à l'épreuve son répondant lui avait fait du bien. Elle sentait qu'elle évacuait la colère qu'elle avait accumulée depuis un moment. Elle se sentait de nouveau gonflée à bloc. Oui, tout allait bien maintenant.

A 19h, dans le hall, après le repas- prit lui aussi en compagnie des serpentards- Hermione décida qu'il était temps de se séparer :

-Bon, les gens, désolée, je suis fatiguée, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent ensemble les quatre autres.

Elle les quitta par un autre chemin, Luna l'accompagna sur quelques pas :

-N'en fait pas trop. Fait attention à toi.

-Hein ? A oui, bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas Luna. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Répondit vaguement le jeune serdaigle avant de se détourner pour prendre la direction de son dortoir.

Hermione, un peu étonnée par les drôles de paroles de Luna, se détourna pour retourner dans son studio. Avant de se coucher, elle prépara avec soin plusieurs paquets qu'elle laissa sur sa table de nuit.

Elle dormit mal cette nuit. La peur et l'appréhension l'empêchaient de s'endormir paisiblement. Elle avait chaud, froid, ne trouvait pas de position confortable. Bref, une nuit d'Enfer…

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin- et grand exploit, avant la sonnerie de son réveil- et qu'elle se traina jusqu'à sa salle, le reflet que son miroir lui renvoya la fit frémir. Pâle, les traits tirés, des valises énormes sous les yeux. Elle ressemblait presque à un zombi. Elle se glissa sous l'eau tiède pour tenter de se réveiller et de regagner un minimum de force et de capital beauté/jeunesse. La douche la remit en forme, pourtant, ce ne fut que la tasse de café noir serré qui l'attendait dans le salon 20 minutes plus tard qui la réveilla. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit noir. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se sentait coupable. Et la noirceur de l'extérieur lui donnait l'impression de fuir comme une voleuse. Elle grimaça. Elle n'avait pas le choix. L'estomac noué, elle dédaigna le sandwich qui accompagnait le café et le fourra dans sa poche. Elle attrapa sa baguette, vérifia une nouvelle fois son sac, sa cape et son écharpe. Elle prit les paquets qui attendaient sur la table basse et se faufila discrètement dehors.

Elle arpenta les couloirs déserts et silencieux qui renforçaient sa solitude. Puis, le froid glacial de l'extérieur avant d'investir la volière. Elle trouva 5 hiboux bien bâtis auxquels elle attacha les 5 des 7 paquets qu'elle trimbalait. Elle murmura à chacun le nom et le lieu où les trouver. Ils ne devaient pas se tromper. Pour le dernier, elle trouva Nuit. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il devait passer son temps avec Malefoy. Apparemment non. Elle lui confia un paquet. Le dernier fut transmis à Hedwige. Elle caressa la chouette blanche. Les deux bêtes allaient lui manquer. Elle eut une petite pensée pour son chat. Elle trouva un bout de papier et un stylo dans son sac et se dépêcha d'écrire un petit mot à Dobby. Comment pouvait-elle oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? Sa tâche terminée, elle retourna hanter les couloirs, la peur au ventre. Quand sa montre sonna 9 heures, son poing s'abattit sur la porte en chêne sculptée qui laissait filtrer un doux chant :

-Miss Granger, entrez.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et passa le pas de la porte, déterminée mais morte de peur. Tout irait bien, elle était la meilleure :

-Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis prête.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser, le prochain chapitre aura un peu de retard je pense, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'avancer (le boulot, c'est crevant…). Mais je vais faire ce que je peux !**

**Je remercie les gens qui m'ont lus et ceux qui ne m'ont pas lu, ce qui ont aimé et ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, ceux qui m'ont reviewé et ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait !**

**Réponse sépciale pour Marylou : Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire ! Mais je suis un peu stressée parce que je me dis que je vais peut être décevoir tes attentes, c'est un peu dur^^**

**Bonne lecture, à dans deux semaines, j'espère !**

**Lyzabeth.**

**Gentille fille**

**Chapitre 9 : Merry Christmas.**

_-Putain, accrochez vous, ça va allez… Attention à 3 mordez fort dans le bout de bois… 1… 2 … 3…_

_ Hermione serra les dents en même temps que l'homme qui se tordait à côté d'elle. Ses gestes, polis par ses trois jours de travail intensif sans presque aucune pause, étaient précis et rapides. A présent, elle ne tremblait plus. Presque plus en fait. Les premiers soins terminés, elle regarda autour d'elle. Bon, elle avait fini ici. Elle prit une profonde respiration et quitta la pièce inondée de gémissements et de bruits étranges. Elle fuit l'odeur macabre. Elle avait fini ici. _

_ A peine sortie, une sombre et imposante silhouette lui barra son champ de vision et son champ d'action. En trois jours seulement, elle avait appris à reconnaître le danger sans vraiment le voir. Et là, ça puait le danger à plein poumon. Elle devait agir rapidement, très rapidement même. La silhouette devant elle était surprise, elle, elle ne l'était déjà plus. Elle devait faire vite. D'abord, protéger son sac. Elle rompit la bandoulière d'un discret mouvement de sa baguette. Elle rattrapa au mieux sa chute tout en envoyant son pied droit dans le buste qui la menaçait. Son poing gauche atteignit la gorge. La silhouette s'affala à ses pieds. Elle lança un rapide stupéfix. Elle se baissa pour attraper un caillou. Elle le transforma en Portoloin comme lui avait enseigné Dumbledore. Elle posa l'objet sur le corps de l'évanoui. La silhouette disparut. Bien, et un de moins. Elle récupéra son sac et se précipita vers une autre maison où on avait besoin d'elle. Après trois jours, elle ne prêtait plus d'attention au champ de ruines qui l'entourait. Tout était détruit. Il y avait encore quelques corps qu'on n'avait pas encore retirés. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Pas se déconcentrer. Elle s'était entraînée pour ça. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours. Jusque là, elle ne devait songer à rien d'autre que sa mission : Sauvez le maximum de vies. Aider. Aider à tout ce qu'elle était en pouvoir d'accomplir. Et son champ d'action était large. Trop large peut être. Mais elle ne faiblirait pas…_

…

Le 22 décembre au matin.

Harry, fortement bousculé par une large main se décida à enfin émerger du sommeil :

-Salut vieux. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles… Pourquoi d'ailleurs, on est en vacance je te rappelle.

-Ben, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre…

-Attendre quoi, Ron ?

-T'as un cadeau, moi, j'ai déjà ouvert le mien !

Surpris, Harry se redressa, stupéfait. Il attrapa ses lunettes qui attendaient patiemment d'être utilisées. Sur le rebord de son lit, à ses pieds, Hedwige le regardait, impassible. Le paquet qu'elle avait apporté trônait sur le lit. Harry sentit une profonde excitation s'emparer de lui. Noël n'était que dans deux jours et il avait déjà un cadeau. Finalement, quelqu'un pensait encore à lui…

Il s'empara du paquet enveloppé d'un papier rouge pétant où caracolaient des griffons dorés. Il ne mit pas longtemps à déchiqueter le papier. Il découvrit un petit sachet posé sur un gros livre. Il découvrit dans le sachet un anneau argenté très simple. Il le regarda un instant avant de le remettre dans son sachet. Qui osait le prendre pour une fille ? Il ouvrit le livre en cuir noir à veines vert pâle. Une lettre s'en échappa pour tomber sur ses genoux.

_Harry, _

_Je te prie d'accepter mon cadeau de Noël. Après tout, tu restes mon meilleur ami. Je sais que tu te sens de plus en plus seul. Je sais aussi que tu t'enfermes dans la colère et la méfiance au point de t'ensevelir dans la non action. Ce que tu deviens n'est pas ce que tu es. Je sais qui tu as beaucoup perdu et que tu ne veux pas perdre plus. Mais te laisser couler dans l'inertie ne va pas t'aider loin de là. Ta vie est injuste, tu es obligé bien avant ta naissance à subir une vie pourrie ? Soit, mais au lieu de te laisser porter, pourquoi ne pas réagir et faire en sorte de gagner cette guerre ? Tu as perdu toute ta famille. Harry, dans cet album, j'ai collecté, comme Hagrid l'avait fait, un maximum de photo de ceux que tu as perdu. Tu ne les oublieras jamais, et ils ne disparaîtront pas totalement. Mais ta vie n'est pas finie, tu rencontreras d'autres personnes. Des personnes avec qui tu construiras quelque chose. Des personnes qui rejoindront cet album et que tu n'oublieras pas. Ne regarde pas toujours en arrière, trouve les photos du futur._

_Je serais là pour t'aider,_

_Hermione._

_PS : Porte la bague autant que possible, on ne sait jamais. Joyeux Noël._

-Alors, elle dit quoi, cette lettre ?

-Elle dit que nous sommes de gros imbéciles.

-…

-Tout à l'heure, j'irai voir Hermione pour m'excuser.

-Alors, toi aussi, ça vient d'Hermione ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? T'as eu quelque chose ?

-Oui, un miroir, avec un mot.

-Il disait quoi ?

-N'oublie pas qui tu es. Vraiment étrange…

-Hey, les gars, interpella Neville. Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi, j'ai eu un cadeau d'Hermione.

-C'est vrai ? S'excita Ron, c'est quoi ?

-Une photo.

-Y'a qui dessus ?

-Vous deux, Luna, Ginny, Seamus et Dean…

-Quand cette photo a-t-elle été prise ? Se demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, je dirais que c'est à notre deuxième année. On souriait tous…

-… Bon, ok, j'irai voir Hermione tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, Repas !

Ron acquiesça avec vigueur. Pourtant sous son allégresse, il n'était pas très rassuré. Mais il était surtout déçu de n'avoir eu qu'un stupide miroir. Bon d'accord, lui n'avait rien acheté, mais quand même…

Les trois garçons se préparèrent. Et quittèrent leur dortoir. Ils étaient les trois seuls garçons de leur année à être restés pour les vacances. Du coup, ils passaient encore plus de temps ensemble… :

-Poussez-vous ! Dégagez ! Allez, du balai !

Ginny, criait, se débarrassant des quelques personnes qui la gênaient pour courir. Elle était paniquée et semblait tenir quelque chose contre son cœur. Harry, sur son chemin, hésita entre se pousser et l'arrêter pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune gryffondor dans cet état. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il se décida finalement. Il arrêta Ginny en l'attrapant par l'épaule :

-LACHE MOI !

-Ginny, calme toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

-Harry, lâche moi, faut que j'aille voir quelque chose. Ça ne te regarde plus maintenant ! Lâche moi, vite !

-Non, explique toi, et arrête de crier. Calme toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Ginny ! Dis-moi bon sang !

-Non, lâche moi !

Ginny posa sa main libre sur celle d'Harry, au niveau du poignet. Elle serra fort tout en tournant violement. Harry lâcha prise en gémissant de douleur :

-Désolée.

Ginny tourna les talons et reprit sa course. Elle courut le plus vite possible. Elle arriva au portrait, prononça le mot de passe sans aucune discrétion et entra dans le studio d'Hermione. La première chose qu'elle perçut fut le craquement du feu. Puis une voix douce l'interpella depuis le canapé :

-Si tu cherches Hermione, elle est déjà partie ?

-Partie ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ? Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ?

Luna se leva avec sa légèreté habituelle. Elle se posta devant son amie et sans aucune hésitation lui décocha une gifle magistrale. Ginny se calma instantanément :

-Calmée ? Bien, je ne sais pas où elle est. Néanmoins, je me doute du comment et du pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit.

-Dis-moi !

-Bien. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle a reçu un ordre de Dumbledore. Elle doit être partie sur une zone d'attaque. Après, je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas nous inquiéter. Et je pense aussi qu'elle avait très peur. Elle voulait juste qu'hier soit une journée normale. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas envoyée si ne l'avait pas jugée prête. N'oublie pas qu'elle est la meilleure.

-Mais… Mais… C'est pas juste !

-Je sais. Que t'a-t-elle offert pour Noël ?

-Son insigne. Je dois en prendre soin et le lui rendre en bon état.

-C'est un beau cadeau.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui.

Ginny n'ajouta rien. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, plongeant son regard dans l'âtre. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée. Tout ça n'était pas juste…

-Ginny, on devrait aller manger, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si. Allons-y. Dis, et toi, t'as eu quoi ?

-Deux livres.

-Sur quoi ?

-Ces Créatures Oubliées et Mythiques. Et Légende Des Limaces à 4 dents.

Ginny sourit. C'était bien Hermione ça. Elle avait beau ne pas croire aux délires de Luna, elle s'était malgré tout débrouillée pour trouver des livres qui encouragent Luna dans ses croyances.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les deux jeunes filles repérèrent Harry, Ron et Neville qui leurs firent signe de les rejoindre. Elles remarquèrent aussi que Zabini et Malefoy étaient aussi en train de déjeuner. Elles se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord en un regard. Elles tournèrent le dos aux gryffondors pour aller vers les serpentards. Ginny se positionna en face de Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la table :

-Malefoy, on peut manger ici ?

-Oui, mais pas en face de moi.

-Merci.

Ginny et Luna s'installèrent et commencèrent à se servir. Personne ne se décidait à ouvrir la conversation. Aussi, Ginny allait se jeter à l'eau, mais Luna la devança :

-Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione vous a offert pour Noël ?

-Un flacon.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Blaise, contente toi de répondre.

-Une nouvelle cape… Répliqua le serpentard, un peu honteux.

-Une cape ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ginny.

-Ben, je pense que c'est parce qu'un jour, je me suis plaint d'avoir troué ma plus belle cape… Elle m'a offert la même.

Ginny siffla. Hermione devait avoir fait des folies. Pour pouvoir offrir une cape qui devait être de haute qualité…

-Un flacon de quoi ? Questionna Luna.

-De larmes. Où est-elle partie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Larmes de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu mens.

-Oui.

-Euh, les extra terrestres, vous voulez bien arrêter s'il vous plait ? Ça me fait flipper là. Intervint Ginny.

Luna hocha la tête et reprit son repas. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi bonne que la veille même si Ginny et Zabini faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour relancer un minimum de conversation…

…..

-Ginny, tu sais où est Hermione ? Demanda Harry en voyant la jeune gryffondor passer le portrait, le soir.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'elle à décider de rentrer chez ses parents finalement. C'est plutôt compréhensible, tu ne trouve pas ? Répliqua Ginny, acide.

Ginny regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle était en colère contre Harry, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se défouler sur lui. L'histoire qu'il y avait entre lui et Hermione était entre eux. Elle y avait pris part, mais dans les faits, elle n'avait aucun réel grief contre lui. C'était Hermione qui était la plus à plaindre :

-Désolée, j'ai eu une rude journée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais quand elle rentre ? J'aimerais lui parler.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Ah d'accord… N'empêche, c'est un peu bizarre qu'elle soit partie comme ça, non ?

-Non, ce n'est pas étrange.

-Ah, oui… Peut être, acquiesça Harry de plus en plus gêné par le ton froid de Ginny. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué.

-Tu as eu quoi pour Noël ?

-Euh… Un album et une bague. Et toi ?

-Pas grand-chose. Tu devrais porter la bague. Bonne nuit Harry.

Ginny écourta la conversation et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Harry ou pas sans risquer de rompre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Hermione. Ni sans rompre le contrat. C'était à Hermione de parler avec Harry. Pas à elle.

Dans son dortoir, elle salua sa seule camarade qui était restée pendant les vacances. Elles parlèrent un peu en se préparant pour se coucher, puis le silence s'étendit dans la chambre. Ginny se força à se calmer pour dormir. Elle serrait dans la paume l'insigne de préfet en chef comme un talisman. Comme une prière pour la protéger et pour ramener sa meilleure amie vivante. Elle avait peur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait attendre.

…...

Luna regagna son dortoir qui était silencieuse et déserte. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour Hermione, pourtant, elle était persuadée que tout irait bien. Elle avait confiance en Hermione et en ses capacités. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et se plongea dans l'observation des étoiles. Cherchant du réconfort à la pointe d'inquiétude dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Après tout, elle avait senti que la gryffondor partirait. Elle n'avait donc pas été très surprise. Pas comme Ginny. Elle passa presque une heure à fouiller dans les astres à la recherche de sa réponse.

Posé sur sa table de chevet, coincé entre deux livres, il y avait un mot. Un mot qu'elle n'avait lu qu'une fois et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier :

_Peu importe ce que les autres disent. Crois en toi et en tes capacités. Tu y arriveras._

Luna se demandait si ce mot lui était destiné ou si Hermione cherchait juste à se rassurer…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'avoue avoir un peu de retard et je vous pries de bien vouloir m'en excuser. Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec des réponses et pourtant, quand on regarde bien, quelques mystères… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un manga, j'achève un arc pour en commencer un autre. Et sans intermède s'il vous plait^^ J'annonce donc la (semi ?) clôture de l'arc « Hermione » et l'ouverture de l'arc « Drago»^^**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre aux reviews (le temps et le courage m'a manqué). Je vous remercie donc. Que vous aimiez (ou pas) est une chose qui me réconforte. Sans cette motivation, la suite de cette fic resterai clouée dans mon crâne, ce qui est bête, parce que j'adore écrire et j'adore cette fic. Mais la flemme est une chose contre laquelle je ne peux pas lutter (ou difficilement^^). **

**J'arrête là ma page « blog ». Je vous remercie encore une fois. Les remerciements habituels, je ne les écrits pas ce soir, mais j'y pense ! Juste un « special thank » à ma bétâ, Maddychou (mouahaha, tu la vaux bien celle là ! *se venge bassement*^^)**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Lyzabeth**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**De l'autopsie d'une plume à la rédemption… En passant par les explication, Darling !**

Ginny se retourna dans son lit, à la recherche du sommeil. Elle s'était couchée vers minuit et estimait qu'il devait être environs 2h du matin. Elle était fatiguée. Mais plus que fatiguée, elle était stressée. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus eue de nouvelles d'Hermione. Pas un mot, pas un geste. Niet, le néant total. Aussi, elle commençait à être un peu en colère. Et elle était en colère d'être en colère, bref, un sacré cercle vicieux dont elle ne parvenait pas à s'extraire et qui rongeait une nouvelle fois sa nuit.

Elle se retourna encore une fois.

Elle était toutefois satisfaite d'une chose. Hermione allait avoir une sacrée surprise à son retour. En effet, depuis une semaine, Harry la harcelait presque pour savoir où était Hermione. Elle feignait d'être en colère après le gryffondor et d'en avoir marre qu'il passe son temps à l'intercepter, il n'empêchait qu'elle était plutôt flattée et heureuse qu'Harry lui adresse la parole. Certes, ce n'était pas pour elle, mais positivons, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Non ?

Elle se mit sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés. Position de l'étoile : OK.

Elle essaya de se vider l'esprit, y parvint plus ou moins, et puis peu à peu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle bascula dans un sommeil profond.

….

Le réveil hurla une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle fois, sa main s'abattit sur la pauvre machine. Mais celle-ci, loin de s'avouer vaincue, et comme mue par un sentiment de rancune et de colère, parvint à se dégager du poids qui la tenait aplatie sur la table de chevet, et s'envola, tournoyant autours de la tête d'une rouquine qui refusait de se réveiller, braillant à chaque minute un peu plus fort. La torture eut l'effet escompté car Ginny ne tint pas très longtemps. Se réveillant- étonnement- de très mauvaise humeur, elle attrapa la chose métallique et rugissante pour l'exploser sur la table de chevet. Enfin, le réveil fut vaincu et Ginny trop réveillée, décida de se lever. Finalement, c'était –comme d'habitude- un 1-1 d'exception. Tout en s'élançant vers la douche, Ginny grogna après les jumeaux qui avaient osé lui envoyer cette création diabolique. Un réveil magique, immortel et insupportable. Mais –et il fallait l'avouer- terriblement efficace. Comme ses créateurs en somme… Heureusement, il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir. Elle se prépara rapidement, n'oubliant pas d'accrocher la broche d'Hermione dans le revers de sa cape. L'insigne ne la quittait plus. Elle devait le garder sur elle pour quand Hermione reviendrait. Elle devrait lui rendre immédiatement.

Fin prête, elle se dépêcha de gagner la salle commune. Tout en descendant les marches, elle consulta sa montre : 11h30. Oups, elle était en retard. La salle des gryffondors était déserte. Elle la traversa rapidement. Tout aussi rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Elle y retrouvait Luna tous les « matins », puis elle se rendait à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Quand elle arriva à proximité du tableau, elle vit Luna qui l'attendait devant. Etrange, d'habitude, elles se rejoignaient à l'intérieur… :

-Salut Luna, je suis en retard, désolée ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

-Oh, bonjour Ginny ! Non, pas du tout ! A peine une heure ! Répliqua la jeune serdaigle en souriant.

-Une heure ? Tu m'attends là depuis une heure ? T'es folle ! Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée ?

-Parce que, je ne voulais pas entrer. Allez, on va manger, j'ai faim !

Ginny hocha la tête. Parfois, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son amie. Mais ce n'était pas important. Elle avait une totale confiance en Luna. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de se méfier.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les élèves qui étaient restés pendant les vacances et qui se goinfraient en riant. Ginny et Luna, comme à leur habitude rejoignirent Malefoy et Zabini :

-Bonjour, les filles, salua Zabini.

-Bonjour, répliqua simplement Luna pour elles deux.

Ginny resta silencieuse et s'installa avec son amie. Aucune en face de Malefoy, comme d'habitude. Le repas se déroula dans un relatif silence que Zabini tentait tant bien que mal de meubler. Mais Ginny, qui en général lui répondait, restait plutôt muette ce matin là. Si bien que Zabini abandonna et se plongea dans sa tasse de café :

-Hermione est rentrée.

La bombe, lâchée par Luna, mit quelques secondes à atteindre les cerveaux de l'assemblée. Sitôt qu'elle comprit, Ginny lâcha sa cuillère et commença à se lever. Luna, d'un geste rapide attrapa sa manche :

-Assieds toi.

-Non.

-Assieds toi.

-Mais !

-Y'a pas de mais, je n'ai pas fini.

A contre cœur, Ginny obéit et reprit sa place. Luna, satisfaite, lâcha son amie et reprit :

-Je pense que nous devrions la laisser pour aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air fatiguée…

-Parce que tu l'a vu ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

-Parce que. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

-Et alors ?

-Je pense que ton égoïsme ne devrait pas passer avant son bien être.

Luna avait parlé sans méchanceté mais avec un ton ferme. Ginny resta un instant silencieuse sous le choc des paroles de son amie. Néanmoins, elle se plia à sa logique. Si Luna le disait, elle devait avoir raison. Pourtant, elle voulait vraiment revoir Hermione. Savoir où elle avait disparu pendant une semaine, ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment elle allait. Et plus encore, elle voulait lui rendre l'insigne qui semblait bruler sa poitrine malgré ses vêtements. Elle se décida, elle ira le lendemain :

-Comment elle va ? Risqua t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, elle dormait.

Ginny hocha la tête et se remit à manger en silence. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semblait reclus dans le silence. Plus personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Mais quand le petit déjeuné fut terminé, tout le monde se leva en même temps. Et comme d'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent. Pour se rejoindre, plus tard, des parchemins sous le bras, à la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à travailler dans un silence ponctué de questions. Etrangement, l'atmosphère ne semblait pas tendue, juste studieuse.

…...

Hermione remua dans son sommeil avant de se lever d'un bond, baguette brandie. Elle était un peu perdue. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Le silence gouvernait dans la pièce, seulement parasité par les craquements du feu qui brûlait non loin d'elle. Il faisait sombre et la lumière vacillante du feu lui permettait seulement de distinguer la table basse devant elle, la pierre qui s'étendait devant l'âtre, et la silhouette assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil au bout de sa baguette :

-Bien dormi ?

Hermione frissonna avant de baisser sa baguette et de se rassoir. Sa vue s'habitua rapidement à la pénombre et elle reconnue le salon de son « studio ». Un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres :

-Pfoua, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi !

-Je suppose que c'est ça, « un vent »…

-Oh ! Tais toi ! Laisse moi profiter de ce moment ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul, pendant que je dors ? Ça fait un peu pervers…

-J'ai posé la question en premier.

-Et moi en deuxième.

Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pensait qu'elle serait contente de retrouver Malefoy. Lui et sa bizarrerie. Mais, ça lui avait manqué. Beaucoup même :

-Oui, très bien dormi.

-J'attendais que tu te réveille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te parler.

Oui, quoi d'autre en même temps ? Hermione se serait mis une gifle pour avoir posé une question aussi bête. Malefoy la fixait sans sourciller. Comme à son habitude, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Un visage impassible. Mais, curieusement, à la lueur du feu, il semblait presque vivant. Presque, malheureusement… C'était toujours le même visage gravé dans le marbre… Gravé dans le marbre… Une étrange idée perça le voile cotonneux de son cerveau encore enveloppé par les nimbes du sommeil :

-Dis, est-ce que tu es capable de garder une immobilité parfaite pendant longtemps ?

-Longtemps ?

-Plusieurs heures ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Alors peut être qu'avec le sort du saucisson… ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Hein, non, je me disais juste que tu pourrais faire une statue sympa…

-Une statue ?

-Bien sûre ! Dans le monde moldu, il y a des acteurs qui restent immobile dans la rue pendant très longtemps et se font passer pour des statues. Les meilleurs arrivent à gagner pas mal d'argent…

-Est-ce que tu songes à m'utiliser pour gagner de l'argent ?

-Ben… C'est qu'avec les cadeaux de Noël, je suis assez fauchée…

-Ne compte pas sur moi.

-J'ai pas forcément besoin de ton accord, répliqua Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres en faisant tournoyer sa baguette nonchalamment.

-Essaye toujours.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione crut voir un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Drago, mais elle mit cela sur le compte d'une illusion provoquée par le feu et la fatigue. C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle rangea l'idée de la statue dans un coin de son cerveau… On ne sait jamais. Elle éclata de rire en s'imaginant Drago, immobile affublé d'un vêtement d'époque blanc, dans la rue, une foule énorme autour de lui. Et lui, la maudissant silencieusement de toutes ses forces… C'était… Vraiment drôle. Elle devait essayer :

-Ok, ok. Pas de statue, reprit elle une fois calmée. Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Qu'as-tu fais cette semaine ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-J'ai posé la question en premier.

-Et moi en deuxième, reprit Hermione un peu lasse de la répétition, mais pourtant, intérieurement amusée.

Mais malgré l'amusement elle se mit sur ses gardes. C'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler… En fait, si, un peu. Mais c'est surtout, que là, elle se mettait très sérieusement en danger si elle répondait franchement. Et pas seulement elle. Elle garda le silence. Que Drago lui demande ça n'était pas normal. Elle était persuadée qu'il savait déjà. Bien sûr, Drago préférait la vérité dite et pas ce qu'il découvrait de lui-même. Mais là, ce n'était pas bon. Elle le sentait :

-Ne me rabaisse pas. J'ai bien une idée de ce que tu trafiquais. Même plus qu'une idée. Seulement, demain, je dois retourner chez moi.

Sont ton, son visage, sa gestuelle, son regard. Tout était impassible. Drago énonçait juste un fait. Seulement, Hermine perçut parfaitement le message. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Drago avait besoin d'entendre de source sûre ce qu'elle avait fait cette semaine passée. Et qui mieux qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

-Eh bien, au début, je pensais rester à Poudlard pendant toutes les vacances, mais ma famille me manquait, alors je suis rentrée chez moi pour passer Noël avec elle.

Drago hocha simplement la tête :

-Je te remercie pour ta franchise.

-Mais c'est tout naturel voyons ! Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ?

-Non merci. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Drago commença à se lever pour partir. Il lui tournait le dos, prêt à partir quand Hermione l'interpella :

-Attend !

-Oui ?

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain, à 9 heures.

-Jusqu'à quand ?

-Je rentrerais le 2, vers 18 heures.

-Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

Drago la regarda un long moment avant d'hocher une nouvelle fois la tête. Hermione soulagée, n'ajouta rien, plongeant son regard dans la danse des flammes :

-Hermione, je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau de Noël.

-De rien.

-Voici le mien.

Sous la surprise, elle refixa son regard sur Malefoy. Elle n'en attendait pas un de sa part ! Il n'était pas censé offrir un cadeau. C'était… Bizarre. Mais plus que tout, elle était énervée car pendant toute leur discussion, elle avait une fois de plus essayé de le faire réagir mais rien. Alors qu'elle, elle n'arrêtait pas d'être surprise. C'était frustrant. Enfin, Malefoy s'était rapproché et lui tendait à présent une plume noire qui semblait luire grâce à la lueur du feu. Hermione l'attrapa sans hésitation :

-Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Il est même pas emballé !

-Un cadeau, avec ou sans emballage reste un cadeau.

-Ouais, mais ça enlève l'effet de surprise. Le suspense. L'excitation. Tu vois ?

-Oui, je vois.

-Ça, j'en doute…

-Ne t'en sépare jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se détourna et sorti de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Hermione furieuse et perplexe. Celle-ci faisait tourner la plume entre ses doigts sans lui trouver de particularité. Pourtant, elle fit une petite entaille dans le calamusˡ, y inséra un petit anneau en argent qu'elle obtint en métamorphosant un fil qui pendait de ses vêtements. Par flemme de se lever, elle fit venir à elle sa boîte à bijou qui trônait dans un coin dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva une chaîne elle aussi en argent. Elle rétrécit la plume, l'entoura d'un sort de protection pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas, passa la chaîne dans le petit anneau, puis enfin, accrocha la chaîne à son cou. Et hop ! Voilà une simple plume transformée en un collier hyper tendance made in Hermione. Beaucoup mieux comme cadeau quand même ! Comme pour lui montrer son accord- ou pour lui mettre la honte, ou encore pour se venger- son estomac se mit à rugir. Elle grimaça de douleur. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Et son espoir se métamorphosa en réalité quand elle vit un panier sur son bureau. Elle le fit voler jusqu'à elle. Elle songea un instant, qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être une assistée quand même… Ou une sacrée flemmarde. Fallait voir… Peu importe, elle ouvrit le panier et se laissa envahir par de l'odeur de la nourriture. Elle en sortit un thermos de café ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, un sandwich bien rempli et des fruits. Elle bénit Dobby et dévora le sandwich.

…...

Hermione venait de finir de manger et, somnolente, envisageait de rejoindre sa chambre. Même si elle savait que finalement, elle s'endormirait encore sur le canapé. Le silence reposant l'entourait, l'encourageant à sombrer vers le sommeil. Il faisait bon. Elle était détendue, et s'approchait de plus en plus du sommeil. Oui, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir… Mais apparemment –et c'était vraiment dommage-, ce n'était pas son destin. Un grand fracas la fit sursauter et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle était presque debout, sa baguette brandie vers la source du problème. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien équilibrée et elle allait tomber. Un éclair vert précipita sa chute sur le canapé. Elle eut la respiration bloquée quelques secondes et elle dut juguler ses réflexes sous peine d'expédier son ami loin… Très loin… Et avec quelques blessures…

-Harry ! T'es lourd !

-Oh, ah, oui ! Désolé Hermione, mais je suis tellement content de te revoir !

Hermione resta un instant sous le choc. Harry resta un moment sans bouger avant de se reculer et de finir par s'assoir dans le fauteuil :

-Tu es heureux de me revoir ? Je ne suis plus l'ennemie à abattre ?

-Ah… Je suppose que je l'ai mérité celle là, tiqua Harry.

-Je crois, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Harry prit une profonde respiration. Hermione allait bien. Elle s'adressait à lui sans mépris malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il commençait à baisser la tête, un peu honteux :

-Regarde-moi et explique-toi.

L'ordre avait sonné sans aucun reproche, sans colère, sans animosité. Mais avec douceur. Harry se sentit soudain encore plus coupable. Mais il obéit. Il releva la tête et ficha son regard dans celui d'Hermione :

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ou plutôt, ton cadeau m'a amené à réfléchir. Je suis désolé.

-De quoi es-tu désolé, Harry ?

-De t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait. J'ai été vraiment crétin sur ce coup là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est juste que j'avais le sentiment que tu étais en train de me trahir, de me laisser tomber, et, en même temps d'avoir très peur, j'étais très en colère. Contre toi et contre moi. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

-Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami. Seulement, il faut que je te pose plusieurs questions avant de répondre à la tienne.

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi tu étais en colère ?

-Parce que j'avais l'impression que tu me laissais tomber. Que, peut être, depuis le début, tu te moquais de moi. Que si tu partais, je ne pourrais pas te protéger. J'étais en colère parce que j'étais encore en train de perdre quelque chose.

-Que penses-tu de Malefoy ?

-Eh bien…Harry serra les dents, mais se força à répondre. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en lui. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sympathises avec lui. Cependant, j'ai réalisé que tu es ma meilleure amie. Je te fais confiance. Tu dois avoir une raison. Je ne suis pas prêt à faire la paix avec lui. Mais, je suis prêt à le laisser tranquille. Lui et les autres serpentards. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour calmer l'ambiance entre les gryffondors et les serpentards. Par contre, il faut que ce soit à double sens.

Hermione sourit. Harry avait enfin un peu changé. Un peu évolué. Et – heureusement !- dans le bon sens. Restait un problème :

-Et Ron ?

-Quoi Ron ?

-Est-ce qu'il est de ton avis ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Mal je suppose.

-Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a changé ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, c'est un peu dur à dire alors ne le prends pas mal, mais je trouve qu'il s'identifie un peu trop à toi. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Mais on dirait qu'il essaye de devenir ton double…

-Hein ? Tu crois ? Non, c'est pas possible ! Ron, c'est Ron, voyons ! Ricana le gryffondor, un peu nerveux.

-Oui, peut être, mais fais attention.

-Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Commença à s'énerver Harry.

-Oui, je me rends compte, c'est pour ça que c'est difficile aussi pour moi de t'en parler.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien.

Harry acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Hermione disait ça. Ça lui semblait surnaturel. Impossible :

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

-Oui, bien entendu !

Harry sourit, soudain soulagé. Le poids qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules depuis le début de leur dispute sembla s'envoler. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, qu'il comprit à quel point sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué :

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

La question sembla la déstabiliser quelques secondes. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui cachait la vérité, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle pouvait le lui dire maintenant. Elle le devait presque. Mais, elle hésitait. Ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ses prunelles émeraude. Et se décida. Elle devait le lui dire maintenant :

-Ok. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien répéter.

Harry hocha la tête :

-Dis-le.

-Je ne répèterai rien.

-Bien. Tu sais, c'est pas si grave en fait, mais personne n'est sensé le savoir. Parce que normalement, je n'ai pas le droit…

-Hermione, ne prend pas de gant avec moi. Raconte, c'est tout.

-Très bien. Ça a commencé à la fin de l'année dernière. Peu après la disparition de Sniffle. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais ça nous a tous très affectés. Enfin, moi, en tout cas, ça m'a affecté. Je l'aimais bien, mais le pire, ça a été de te voir te replier sur toi-même. Je ne l'ai pas très bien supporté. Alors, j'ai cherché un moyen qui pourrait t'aider. J'ai pas mal réfléchi. Finalement, j'ai trouvé une solution. Alors je suis allée voir Dumbledore. Je lui ai demandé de m'entrainer. Je voulais devenir plus forte. Etre intelligente n'était plus suffisant. Il a accepté. Pendant les vacances d'été, je suis restée chez mes parents quelques jours, pour les rassurer et pour faire le plein d'énergie, puis je suis partie. Et durant deux mois, j'ai subi un entrainement intensif. Mais ça n'était toujours pas suffisant. Alors l'entrainement s'est poursuivi cette année. Une semaine sur deux, le soir, je suis des cours particuliers. C'est assez fatiguant, mais ça me plait. J'adore ça. Le seul truc, c'est que je n'avais pas assez réfléchi. Il faut que tu comprennes que je suis un membre du phénix sans en être vraiment un. Dumbledore m'a aidée à me perfectionner. Cela n'a pas été sans risque pour lui. Il est juste qu'en échange, je l'aide à mon tour. Et puis, à la base, j'ai fait tout ça pour t'aider. Allez sur un front était donc logique…

-Un front ?

-Oui. C'est vrai qu'ici, on est plutôt isolé de l'extérieur, et comme la presse est sous le joug du ministère, les affaires sont étouffées. _Pour ne pas inquiéter la population_, soit disant. Mais il faut que tu le saches, Harry, le Lord attaque un peu partout en Angleterre. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a tant de monde qui soit resté à Poudlard cette année ? J'ai donc été envoyée une semaine. En réalité, je devais être discrète, et soigner le maximum de personne. Personne ne doit savoir qu'une étudiante se balade sur un champ de bataille.

-Hermione… Tu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tout va bien. Regarde moi. Je suis en un seul morceau, j'ai bien fait mon boulot. Il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter. Dis, est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir caché ça ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est un peu gros à avaler quand même…

-Oui…

-Euh… Je crois que je vais allez me coucher, je suis fatigué tout d'un coup.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Hermione baissa la tête, un peu blessée. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre la réaction de son meilleur ami :

-Ecoute Hermione. Je ne dirai rien. Laisse-moi le temps de digérer la nouvelle d'accord ? On mange ensemble, demain matin ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire de soulagement :

-Seulement si Ginny, Luna et Zabini peuvent se joindre à nous.

-Zabini ? Pourquoi lui ?

-Parce que. S'il te plait !

-Bon… Si tu veux, accepta Harry dans un soupir. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry se retourna et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il fallait vraiment, qu'il parle à Ron. Ce soir, de préférence… Quand il ferma le portrait derrière lui, Hermione dormait déjà.

1 Calamus : Une plume se compose d'un axe central, creux à sa base, le calamus qui naît dans l'épiderme (source :wiki)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde, non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolée.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de nouveaux chapitres d'ici plusieurs semaines. La raison étant que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et que suite à un bug de mon si formidable ordinateur, je n'ai plus le logiciel d'écriture dont je me sers pour écrire. Le chapitre qui devait être publier maintenant est commencé, mais j'ai beau télécharger de nouveaux logiciels, je n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir... Je vais ce que je peux pour le retrouver, mais là, je n'ai pas le temps. J'espère vraiment pouvoir recommencer à publier d'ici un mois. Je vous présente donc mes plus sincères excuses. A bientôt j'espère.

Lyzabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

Modification de la note...

Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura finalement pas de chapitre avant un moment encore...

Laissez moi vous expliquer...

Suite à une review que j'ai reçut il y a deux jours, j'étais motivée à postée la suite de cette fic malgré mes bugs informatiques... Je crois être résonnable en disant que j'avais tapé les trois quart du prochain chapitre...

Malheureusement, mes bugs informatiques ont disparut en même temps que mon ordinateur m'a été volé...

Actuellement, je post de l'ordi familial (qui date de l'âge de pierre.) Seulement, je ne peux pas l'utiliser à ma guise, déjà que je vais devoir le squatter pour taper mes cours et tout... Je suis sincèrement désolée... Comme je devrais trouver du boulot rapidement (j'espère), je pense que le problème sera résolut d'ici quelques mois (j'espère toujours...).

J'espère (oui, il ne me reste plus que l'espoir à ce niveau là...) que vous comprendrez ma situation...

Ainsi, cette fic est officiellement suspendu et pour une durée indéterminée...

Toutes mes excuses,

Lyzabeth.


End file.
